te dire adieu
by ncislacrymosa
Summary: Attention slash. Spoiler fin saison3, hiatus. Gibbs et Tony étaient ensemble, mais suite à son amnésie, Gibbs s'en va. Et Tony se retrouve seul. aucun spoiler saison 4.
1. Chapter 1

Cave de Gibbs :

Allongés dans la coque d'un bateau en construction, deux hommes s'enlaçaient en silence, ne brisant le silence que par leur souffle léger.

« Tony ?

Oui ?

Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Oui ! Pourquoi ? _question stupide, je sais pourquoi…_

Tu me semble préoccupé ces derniers temps…

Non tout va bien…

Ahhh Tony, tu sais très bien que tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas…

C'est juste que… Je repensais au caporal…

Dure journée hein ?

Ouais… ça c'est sur…_Parfais, restes-en là et la discussion n'ira pas plus loin…_

Elle l'a été pour nous tous. Malheureusement les souffrances quant on revient d'une guerre ne s'éteignent jamais, je parle en connaissance de cause…

…

Mais, Tony, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça qui te tracasse ?

_Merde, Jay, tu me connaît trop.._

Tony ?

Rien, c'est stupide…

Comment te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Comment expliquer le bonheur que je ressens ici, à tes cotés… Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis toujours… tu es la chaleur dont mon corps glacial avait besoin. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre. Quand tu es là, je suis moi . Chaque seconde que je passe loin de toi me paraît être une heure. C'est entouré de tes bras, noyé dans ton regard azur que je me sens vivant. Il me suffit de sentir ton souffle lent et régulier pour ne plus avoir peur.

Dinozzo, rien de ce que tu dis est stupide…

Ah oui ? absolument rien ?

Bon, c'est vrai… parfois tes remarques sont un peu inutiles…

ahhh ! je le savais !

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'empêche de les dire, lui dit-il en le frappant doucement sur la tête. Alors ?

Ben, c'est vraiment bête..

Tony…

Je me disais… Si t'avais pas survécu… on se .. on se serait jamais connu..

C'est assez logique en effet !

Jay, c'est pas drôle !

Désolé, vas-y continue…

…. Il soupira, Jay, je sais pas comment j'aurais fait… comment…. Comment j'aurais pu vivre sans toi, sans nous. Je veux pas te perdre…

Gibbs se redressa, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le regard émeraude de son compagnon

Tony ! On était fait pour se rencontrer… tu sais, peu de choses arrivent par hasard..

Regarde Kate, je ne l'aurais jamais engagé si il n'y avait pas eu ce meurtre ! C'est le sens de la vie… je te jure, tu ne me perdras pas… Je t'aime.

La respiration du jeune italien se coupa face a ces trois mots. Gibbs n'y prêta pas attention ; et, comme pour sceller son serment, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon ébahi.

I love you too Jethro..


	2. tu pars

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , sinon depuis longtemps qu'il aurait eu un problème !!hi hi !!**

**Dauphie : Pour la fin heureuse, j'hésite encore…**

**Rating M même si pour moi c'est pas nécessaire… on sait jamais, les slash ça peut choquer certaines personne…**

_Tu place ton doigt sur la bouche d'Abby, puis lui dépose un tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle ne dit rien, en fait, personne ne parle. Et puis tu t'en vas. Comme ça, sans rien dire de plus. Tu ne fais plus parti du NCIS, c'est fini. Tout est fini. Et nous ? Nous aussi c'est fini ? _

_D'horribles images défilent dans ma tête… La mission, l'explosion… toi. Ton corps brûlé traversé de toute part par leurs tuyaux. Ton sommeil… tu aurais dormis l'éternité que je n'aurais pas vu la différence. Et puis, l'amnésie. Shanon, Kelly, leur mort. Tu m'en avais déjà parlé avant, je connaissais leur histoire. Mais toi, tu semble avoir oublié la notre. Quand tu m'as demandé qui j'étais, j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un plantait un pieux dans mon cœur, mais le pire, Jay, dans tout ça : c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu ne te rappelles pas de moi. Non, rectification, tu te rappelais de Dinozzo. Dinozzo l'agent, pas Tony, pas ton Tony ! Je l'ai vu dan tes yeux, tu sais, je commence à te connaître maintenant, Kate avais raison, mais je ne la croyais pas. Avant, quand tu me regardais, quelque chose brillait dans tes yeux… mais je ne le voyais pas. C'est maintenant que cette lueur s'est enfuie que je vois à quel point ton regard peut me sembler vide et distant. __Gibbs… Jethro… __Jay.. comment te dire adieu? Comment accepter que tu t'en ailles si loin de moi, et que tu ne te souvienne jamais de nous ? Comment oublier ces mois que nous avons passé ensemble ? Comment oublier que je t'aime ? Non ! je ne peux pas…_

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur les deux amis. Ducky le suit, la mine sombre, jusqu'à chez lui.

« Alors, Jethro, que comptes-tu faire ?

Je… je m'en vais… je vais partir loin, très loin.

Mexico ?

on ne peut rien te cacher Ducky…

Et oui, mon cher, je te connais trop bien maintenant. Et aujourd'hui, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien.

C'est normal… Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ? Shannon et Kelly m manquent tellement.

Je sais. Mais Jethro, je ne parlais pas de cette douleur là. Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

Il… il faut que je me souvienne… je n'ai pas encore toute ma mémoire.. ça va revenir..

Je peux peut-être t'ader. Tony ?

Tony … ouais.. c'est ça… Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec lui ? Avec nous ? Quand… quand je lui ai donné mon insigne… nos mains se sont frolées et… Non, laisse c'est stupide.

Tu as ressenti quelque chose de particulier n'est-ce pas ? Comme un genre de frisson dans ton corps…

Ducky ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Et pourquoi tu sais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai oubli é ?

Alors, tu ne te rappelles plus de rien…

Ducky… dis-moi.

Jethro, toi et Anthony étaient ensembles. »


	3. Juste une nuit

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… Boouuuhhh c'est pas juste, j'aurais bien aimé les avoir pourtant !

**Warning !!(hihi, j'aime bien ce mot !) : **Je vous rappelle au passage que cette histoire n'a pas de rapport avec la saion4, même si pour ce chapitre je me suis servie de quelques détails. Ben sinon si il y a des anti-Ziva qui lisent ça ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est présente dans ce chapitre et le suivant mais ça reste une Tony/Gibbs, de toute manière, c'est pas une fille que j'adore non plus. C'était juste pour mettre un peu de piment dans l'histoire.

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à faire ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit, je l'ai effacé, je l'ai re-écrit re-effacé pleins de fois… et je le publie avant que l'envie de le refaire encore me vienne…

Vila ben bonne lecture, et surtout dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Appartement de Tony :

_Deux mois… Voilà deux mois que tu es parti. L'équipe va bien… aussi bien qu'elle peut aller sans toi. McGee est de plus en plus brillant, tu sais, tu avais raison, comme toujours, tu as le don pour déceler les personnes faîtes pour ce métier. Il m'impressionne en fait. Il est bien plus mature que je ne l'ai jamais été, que j'aurais dû l'être. Abby est encore et plus que jamais notre petit rayon de soleil. Elle apporte beaucoup de gaîté dans l'équipe. Mais tu lui manques énormément, encore plus qu'il n'y paraît. Je le vois aux photos de toi dans le labo, aux pots de bonbons (sa nouvelle lubie en plus du caff-pow !) qui se vident bien trop vite, et a sa musique encore plus forte. Tu aurais du m'apprendre à parler le langage des sourds, mais on a pas eu le temps… Ziva et moi nous sommes rapprochés ! Elle passe à la maison assez souvent, nous parlons de choses et d'autres. Peu d'elle (tu la connais !), souvent de toi, de nous. Elle savait. Je ne sais pas comment, seul Ducky était au courant, mais elle savait… Et elle ne me dit rien, rien de mal en tout cas. En fait, elle me soutient beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. C'est une vraie amie, si on perce la coquille en béton qu'elle s'est construite. Mais ça aussi, tu l'avais deviné avant moi. Moi, je continue ma route. Seul, sans toi. Je survie plus que je ne vis. Tous les soirs je t'attend, je reste sur mon canapé, devant la cheminée. Et je prie, je prie je ne sais quel dieu pour que tu frappes à ma porte. Mais comme tous les soirs je finis par me coucher dans ce lit vide et froid qui fut le notre. Les bouteilles vides s'empilent dans la cave. Les somnifères semblent ne pas faire effet. Ou quand ils marchent je rêve de toi. De toi me tendant ton insigne. De toi me quittant. Cauchemar !_

_J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé sans aucune explication ? Te rappelles-tu au moins de nous ? Ou simplement, est-ce que tu ne veux plus de moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? _Une fine larme coula le long de sa joue. La main tremblante, il posa son stylo, et froissa sa lettre avant de la jeter sur le sol.

**« De toute manière, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de te l'envoyer..»**

Mexico, 3heures de l'après-midi :

_« Jethro… Anthony et toi étiez ensembles… »_

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Cette phrase le hantait depuis deux mois. Il y pensait toute la journée, et maintenant, voilà qu'il en rêvait ! Sa respiration était forte et saccadée.

**« Merde, Tony ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »** _Je ne me rappelle de rien de tout ça. Ari, Kate, l'explosion, l'hôpital. Oui, tout ça je le sais, tout est en ordre dans ma tête. Mais toi ! Qui étais-tu pour moi ? Et puis… je n'ai jamais aimé les hommes. Non ! C'est impossible. _ Une voix grave interrompit ses pensées.

**« Hey ! Probie ! Ne me dis pas que tu parles tout seul.**

**Faut croire que vous entendez des voix…**

**Mouais, tais-toi et viens plutôt m'aider à réparer ce foutu toit au lieu de faire la sieste. **Il murmura assez bas pour que Gibbs ne l'entende pas. **Il faut qu'on parle. »**

Appartement de Tony, 23heures :

Affalé sur le canapé, un verre de scotch à la main, le jeune italien regardait sans grande attention un match de foot à la télé. En vérité, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Une sonnerie le sortit de sa rêverie. Un peu surpris par une visite si tardive, il se leva néanmoins. Une faible lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux._ Gibbs ? _ Mais en ouvrant la porte, c'est une Ziva trempée (normal, il pleuvait !!!) et tremblante qui apparu. Ses mains étaient écorchées, et une fine goutte de sang coulait le long de son front.

**«****Shalom**

**Ziva ?! Mon dieu ! Entre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que ça va ? Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ?**

**Hey, du calme Tony, une question à la fois. Je vais bien, enfin… au mieux que je peux aller. **Elle chancela et manqua de tomber, mais Tony la rattrapaavant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

**Oh oui, effectivement tu vas merveilleusement bien.** Il la soutint jusqu'à un fauteuil où il la posa. **Je vais te chercher à boire, et… tu es trempée… je peux te passer des vêtements si tu veux,** il ricana,** mais c'est-à-dire qu'on a pas tout a fait la même taille !**

**Ouais… **

**Attends…**

Il partit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre d'où il revint des vêtements féminins à la main. Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe.

**Ziva, c'était à ma nièce, elle habitait avec moi il y longtemps. Allez, va te changer.** Elle revint quelques minutes après, vêtue d'une longue jupe noire et d'un haut blanc plutôt décolleté. Il la détailla du regard. _Waouh, elle en jette cette fille ! _

**Un problème ?**

**Non, rien… hum… rien du tout. Je t'ai servie un chocolat chaud. Bon, tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**En fait, je rentrais du bureau, cette affaire m'a vraiment crevée, alors je ne faisait pas beaucoup attention sur la route.** Tony repensa à touts les fois qu'il avait vu Ziva conduire : elle était un vrai danger public… alors si en plus cette fois elle ne faisait pas attention… ** Quelqu'un est passé devant moi subitement, je ne l'ai pas touché ais en l'évitant j'ai touché un arbre. Ma tête a heurté le volant.**

**Ziva, si quelqu'un a inventé les ceintures, c'est pour qu'on les mette !**

**Je sais… Après avoir dissuadé la personne d'appeler une ambulance, et voyant que ma voiture ne partait pas…**

**Démarrait pas.**

**Oui, désolé, je suis venu vers l'endroit le plus proche à pied, chez toi.**

**Tu as bien fait. Laisse moi voir ton front.**

**Ce n'est rien tu sais. **

**Peut-être, il faut quand même soigner ça. **Il décala une mèche de ses cheveux et s'approcha d'elle. Elle frissonna. Tony avait beau aimer Gibbs, l'attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas disparu.C'était purement chimique, on aurait presque pu dire… Animal ! Sûrement pas de l'amour… mais quand même ! Tony ressentit le même gène à son approche. Alors il se recula.

**Hum…Je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner.**

Il revint avec à la main compresse, désinfectant, pansement et autres objets pharmaceutiques, plus un verre de scotch.

**« Tu comptes m'alcooliser ?**

**Non, **il esquissa un sourire,** c'est pour moi. Mais pour ce qui est de t'alcooliser, tu viens de me donner une bonne idée, parce que, sérieusement, ça doit être quelque chose de fabuleux ! **Elle lui jeta un regard assassin, et se saisit de son verre( par pure provocation) qu'elle bu d'une traite. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

**Je vais chercher la bouteille…**

**Alors, on joue à boire c'est ça ?**

**Exactement. »**

Après s'être enfilés plusieurs verres chacun, il stoppèrent leur jeux (la gueule de bois c'est pas terrible pour aller au boulot le lendemain !) Tony entreprit de soigner sa collègue. Il se plaça au plus près de son visage, et commença à désinfecter la plaie. Elle coupa sa respiration. Puis, il déposa une crème cicatrisante, et l'étala avec précaution. _Eh, du calme Ziva, ce n'est qu'un ami qui te soigne… rien qu'un collègue !_ Il plaça un pansement, mais en se retirant, frôla la joue de sa collègue. Aïe ! le geste de trop. _Tony, respire, pense à Gibbs ! Enfin, faut savoir ! Tu aimes les hommes ! Les femmes ? Les deux ? _

Il plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux bruns de sa collègue… amie ? Ou ??… Il y rencontra un lueur qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois dans ses yeux : le jour où ils devaient se passer pour un couple, le jour ou ils avaient couchés ensemble. Alors, comprenant que son envie était réciproque, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Doucement d'abord, puis le désir se fit plus intense. Mais il se stoppa brusquement ; et elle lu ans ses yeux :

**« Tony, je ne t'aimes pas, tu aimes Gibbs. J'ai envie de toi. Apparemment c'est réciproque. Rien de plus, demain tout sera comme avant. »**

Alors il entoura ses hanches de ses mains, et déposa quelques légers baisers dans son coup…

Cette nuit ils avaient cédés. Juste une nuit. Une nuit de trop : quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Alors, vous avez aimé, ou alors il vaut mieux que j'arrête ? La suite dans peu de temps… mais que si vous la voulez !Bye !**


	4. I'm sorry Tony

**Disclaimer:**** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Et tant mieux pour eux !**

**Rating M**** comme d'hab, tjrs au cas où des gens soient choqués par les slash !**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Ben voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai mis moins de temps à l'écrire cette fois…Mais surtout ! Surtout, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, parce que je préfère qu'on me dise que c'est pas bien plutôt qu'on ne me dise rien. Sinon je fais des efforts, le chapitre est un peu plus long cette fois ! Et pour la fin rappelez-vous du jour où Gibbs est parti.**

6heures du matin, appartement de Tony:

Le jour venait de se lever, il avait plu toute la nuit, et une fine brune enveloppait la ville.

**« -Hey, Tony, Tony !!! ****Sors de la douche!!! Quelqu'un à claqué à la porte !**

**-Frappé Ziva… Vas-y toi ! Je vais pas sortir maintenant. De toute manière je ne vois pas qui ça peut-être…** Il se stoppa net. Et si… si c'était ??… non !… si !! **Ziva ! Ziva attends !**

Mais elle était déjà partie. **Merde ! **Il sortit en trombe de sa douche, et glissa sur la flaque d'eau qu'il avait auparavant répandu. Il manqua de tomber sur le sol, se rattrapa à une étagère et frappa sa lèvre contre le lavabo.** Merde, merde merde ! oh, je saigne ! Merde, merde ! » **Il partit en courant, une serviette autour de la taille. (mesdemoiselles, n'imaginaient pas, ça vous ferait du mal !)

Ziva, elle, se dirigea vers l'entrée vêtue seulement d'un tee-shirt à Tony, et de sous vêtements. Elle attrapa en chemin une pomme, et la croqua en ouvrant la porte. La pomme tomba.

**« -Ziva… **

**-…**

**-Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici… Qu'est-ce que tu ? Non, ne réponds pas.**

**-Gibbs… Qu'est-ce… euh… oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… **_C'est peut-être ce que tu crois oui…enfin, pas tout à fait… _** Ca faisait longtemps… on croyait ne plus te revoir… Je… Tu .. tu nous a manqué, surtout à Tony.**

**-Oh, oui, en parlant de lui.**

**-Il est sous la douche, je vais le chercher, entre.** Elle se retourna, et fixa le salon de long en large. Des sous-vêtements, un pantalon, une jupe. Ca ne faisait aucun doute, il aurait compris tout de suite. **Ou plutôt… euh… attends ici tu veux.**

**-Non, surtout ne le gêne pas… je vais y aller. Dis-lui que ** **je suis passé d'accord ?**

**-Gibbs ! ****Gibbs attends ! »**

Mais il descendait déjà les marches devant la maison. A ce moment là, un Tony trempé et la lèvre en sang surgit.

**« -C'était lui ? Non, dis-moi que c'était pas lui…**

**Désolé Tony. Il vient de partir.** Son visage se décomposa. Mais au même moment, il se jeta sur la porte, bousculant l'israélienne au passage, et sortit. Il l'aperçut.

**-Gibbs ! Gibb**s ! **Attends !** Mais il continuait sa route. **Gibbs ! Gibbs ! ****Jay ! ** l'ex-marine se figea. Mais ne se retourna pas.

**-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.** Tony eut l'impression qu'on plantait un pieux dans son cœur. Mais il ne se décontenançât pas.

**-Et toi ne me tournes pas le dos. **Gibbs se retourna. Tony frissonna. Il était là, devant lui, il n'avait pas changé, très peu. Et dieu ce qu'il était beau ! Mais son regard… ses yeux bleus… ils étaient vides. Vides de tout sentiments. Pas d'amour, ni de haine. Aucune joie, aucune peine. Rien. Pas une once d'émotion.

-**Jay…**

**-Non, Gibbs. Dinozzo, pas de Jay.**

-Dinozzo, ouais, c'est vrai. Tony n'existe plus. J'avais oublié. Faut dire que tu m'as pas vraiment expliqué… T'es parti si vite.

**-Dinozzo… écoute. **Il soupira.** Quand je suis parti… quand je t'ai passé mes affaires. Nos mains se sont frôlées et… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Tu… nous… Tout est en bazar dans me tête, je suis complètement perdu. Mais bon sang** sa voix s'éleva. **JE NE ME SOUVIENS DE RIEN ! Rien du tout. Rien de tout ça.**

**-De tout ça… ouais. Au moins il y a eu un « ça »… C'est**** Ducky, ****hein****C'est lui qui t'as expliqué? **

-Oui. Tony… Je suis désolé… non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas faire semblant alors que je ne me rappelle pas.

**-… . Tu vas repartir ?**

**-Je penses.**

**-Non ! Reste. Reviens au NCIS, reprends ton job ! Redeviens le boss.**

**-Non, ce n'est pas possible.**

**-Si**

**-Dinozzo… arrête ! Et puis apparemment tu vis bien mon départ. **Lâchât-il en fixant la porte d'entrée de l'italien.

**-Ziva…**

**-Oui, je suis heureux pour vous.**

**-Nous… elle et moi ce n'est rien.**

**-Oh, oui, ça se voit. **_Hey, Jethro, pourquoi tu l'attaques comme ça ? Il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire._

-Non! Nous. Pour moi « nous » n'a toujours été que toi et moi. Elle, ce n'était qu'une nuit. On s'est mis d'accord.

**-Oui, et étrangement, je suis arrivé ce jour là ! Dinozzo te fous pas de moi ! **Sa voix s'était élevée si rapidement que Tony s'était reculé une fraction de seconde.

-Crois ce que tu veux. De toute manière ça n'a plus l'air de t'intéresser. Mais..

-Mais quoi ? Le ton était dur, le mécontentement se lisait dans sa voix.

**-Vas au moins voir Abby, tu lui manques beaucoup**

**-Je l'ai laissée… abandonnée. **Sa voix s'était doucement radoucie à l'annonce de la jeune femme.

**-Elle ne t'en veux pas. Elle veux juste que tu reviennes.** _Et moi aussi…_

-Non. Je m'en vais.

Il s'approcha de Tony. Son regard se posa sur la goutte de sang qui perlait sur ses lèvres. D'un geste fin et précis, il l'essuya, mais ne retira pas sa main. Elle resta quelques secondes près de la bouche de l'italien. Tony frémit au toucher de son ancien amant. Gibbs le remarqua. Il brisa le contact.

**-Merde Dinozzo, il pleut et tu es a moitié nu dehors. Rentres, tu vas attraper froid.**_ Comme si c'était pour ça que je frissonnait…_

**-Viens avec moi.**

**-Dinozzo ! Au revoir. **Et il descendit le reste des marches. Il héla un taxi, qui fit demi-tour vers lui.

-**Gibbs ! Laisse-moi t'aider. Reste, je.. je t'aiderai à te souvenir. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Jay ! **Sa voix révélait un tel désespoir que Gibbs faillit se retourner. Mais il se résonna, pour lui, Dinozzo n'était qu'un ami. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se plaça devant lui. Gibbs plongea dans les yeux verts de Tony, ils étaient si envoûtants … si séduisants …

**-Rien de tout ça n'aurait du arriver. **Le taxi s'arrêta près du trottoir. Gibbs ouvrit la porte, Tony la referma sans lui laisser le temps d'entrer. _Allez Tony, ne le laisse pas s'enfuir. Pas encore. Essaie quelque chose ! Je sais pas… n'importe quoi ! _ Il empoigna les épaules de Gibbs et le ramena à lui. Sans lui laisser la possibilité de bouger, il approcha son visage et l'embrassa. Un simple baiser. Un contact futile de leur lèvres, pendant quelques secondes, à peine. Ce n'était presque rien. Mais tellement pour Tony. Quelques secondes qui parurent des heures. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans ce simple toucher. La terre aurait pu trembler, rien ne lui aurait paru aussi important que son Jay dans ses bras. Mais le taxi klaxonna, et Gibbs se recula, revenant à la réalité.

**-Non. Je… désolé Tony… je ne peux pas. » **L'italien ne bougea pas. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux. Comme pétrifié. Et Gibbs partit.

Ziva arriva quelques minutes plus tard. La mine sombre, elle avait vu leur baiser, mais surtout, elle avait vu Gibbs partir/

**« -Tony ! Tony ! oh je suis désolée. Est-ce que ça va ? Tony ! **Mais il ne bougeait pas. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-**Tony ! Tony ! Tu m'entends ? ****HO!**

**-…**

Elle se secoua: rien. Elle le claqua derrière la tête : toujours rien. Pas un mouvement.

**-Merde, Tony, t'es gelé. Allez, viens. On rentre. TONY ! Allez ! **

**-Il… Il m'a appelé Tony… Gibbs… **

**-… oh… » ** Il s'écroula, en larmes. Elle le pris dans ses bras, et le ramena chez lui.

Taxi :

_Oh Tony !! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi suis-je venu te voir ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu te dire. Et puis il y avait Ziva. Bizarrement, ça m'a fait si mal… Et puis tu m'as embrassé. Cet effet, ce que j'ai ressenti à ton contact… ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'est pas ce que je devrais ressentir avec un « ami ». Non ! Je ne veux pas. Je me le suis juré après mon amnésie. Pour __Shanon__, et pour Kelly, plus jamais je ne m'attacherai à quelqu'un. Trop de douleur. Mais tu avais raison. Je suis parti trop vite. Il faut… Il faut que je remettes les choses au clair._

**« -S'il vous plaît, en fait, amenez-moi au quartier général du NCIS. **

**-Tout de suite.  
-Merci. »**

QG du NCIS :

Assise devant son ordinateur, Abby parlait à une photo, un soda dans la main droite, des chocolats dans l'autre, la mine sombre.

« -Hey Gibbs… comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Il fait beau à Mexico ? Ici c'est toujours pareil, tu sais… Pour le moment, personne n'est arrivé. Depuis que t'es parti j'arrive toujours plus tôt… au cas ou toi aussi tu serais là. Mais non, comme tous les matins je parle à cette photo. Pourquoi t'es parti hein ? Je sais, cette histoire de marins, c'est dégueulasse, mais c'est pas une raison ! En plus, tu m'as pas laissée parler, j'aurais pu te convaincre de rester, je t'aurais donné plein de bons arguments…

**-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai posé un doigt sur ta bouche : pour que tu te taises et que tu me laisses partir. Je le devais. **Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme. Cette voix, elle était plus que familière.

-**Gibbs ! **Elle lui sauta au cou. **Gibbs ! Gibbs ! t'es revenu ! T'es ici ! Oh, dis-moi que je ne rêves pas ? Hein ? Dis-moi que c'est vrai ?**

**-C'est moi Abbs, c'est moi… **Sa voix était grave et triste. Elle se détacha de lui et l'observa. Cheveux plus long : ça lui allait pas trop mal. La barbe non plus… La moustache : bof ! Elle avait vu mieux… Ses yeux brillants de larmes… ça, elle n'aimait pas !

-Gibbs ? Gibbs est-ce que ça va ?

**-Je suis désolé Abb's, je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je n'aurais pas du partir si vite… tu m'en veux beaucoup, dis-moi ? **Sa voix était fragile, il semblait si vulnérable en cet instant, Abby n'en revenait pas.

-**Oh! Gibbs, je t'avais pardonné avant que tu rentres dans l'ascenseur. **Et elle le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Après s'être longuement enlacés, ils se séparèrent, et Gibbs posa son regard sur la boîte de chocolats.

-**Abby, il est sept heures du matin et tu manges ça ? Viens avec moi, je vais t'offrir un vrai petit déjeuner.**

**-Mais… attends, il faut que j'appelle Tony ! Le prévenir ! Il va être super heureux de te voir !**

**-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas que Tony vienne travailler aujourd'hui. **Son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux bleus virèrent au gris.

-**Comment ça ? Gibbs ?**

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? Si oui, faut appuyer sur le petit bouton violet en bas. Sinon ben faut le faire quand même, histoire de me dire ce qui ne va pas, je vous rappelle que c'est ma première fic' publiée, alors tous les conseils sont les bienvenus !**


	5. life goes on

**Disclaimer ****: Comme d'hab., les persos appartiennent tjrs à DPB, même si j'ai lu qu'il va quitter la série et que la prochaine saison sera dirigée par ses collaborateurs… est-ce que ça sera pareil ? aahhh ça…**

**Note de l'auteur :****Alors, ben j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. Je doute toujours pour la fin… Aïe c'est dur, je sens que certains.. ou plutôt certaines vont pas être contentes… Ensemble ou pas ? ****That's the question… ****(j'dois avoir un coté sadique quand même ! hi hi) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir. Je suis désolée désolée désolée et encore désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre, je l'avais déjà écrit, mais après l'avoir relu, il ne me plaisait plus du tout… alors j'ai du tout refaire, ça avec les révisions ben… j'ai quand même fait un effort pour me faire pardonner, je l'ai écrit plus long**

**Encore merci à Barna pour la date.**

**« -Gibbs ? **

**-Viens Abby on va manger.**

**-Hey ! tu n'as pas répondu ! Alors ?**

Il se posta devant elle. Le front plissé par la contrariété, la mine sombre et les yeux gris, il soupira.

-**Abby, tout n'est pas si simple…**

**-Quoi ? Je.. je ne comprends rien… Tony a des problèmes ? Tu t'es disputé avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?**

**-Viens, je t'expliquerai.**

**-Non, Gibbs ! Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit.** Il la fixa, les bras croisés, elle attendait, et, vu sa détermination, Gibbs savait qu'elle ne bougerait pas avant de tout savoir. Alors il alla chercher sa chaise de bureau :

**-Assieds-toi… il vaut mieux.**

**-Oh oh… **

**-Ouais… Ça a commencé il y a longtemps… bien longtemps… quelques mois avant la mort de Kate.**

**-Kate…** le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit à l'annonce de son amie.

**-Ça fait un bail hein ?**

**-Oui… un peu quand même. **

**-Moi et Tony… **Il expira lourdement. **Dinozzo et moi… on étaient ensemble.**

**-Ensemble ? Quoi ? Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit ? Toi et Tony ? C'est génial !! **Mais son sourire se figea aussitôt. **Attends, Gibbs, pourquoi tu as dit « étaient »?**

**-Oui… Je ne m'en rappelles pas. Depuis mon amnésie, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est Ducky qui me l'a dit.**

**-Ducky ? Il était au courant ? Et Kate, elle savait ? Et pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit ?**

**-Pour Kate, je ne peux pas te dire, et pour toi non plus en fait. Tout ce qui a un rapport avec lui, **il toussota,** je veux dire nous, m'est complètement sorti de la tête.**

**-Whaou… je.. je ne sais pas quoi dire Gibbs…**

**-Moi non plus...**

**-Gibbs… je suis désolée…**

**-C'est pour Tony que tu devrais l'être. La seule chose qui me désole c'est de lui avoir fait du mal. **

**-Mais attends.. tu ne peux pas avoir oublié ce que tu ressens pour lui ? Tu as pu oublié que tu étais avec lui… mais oublier l'amour ! Gibbs, c'est impossible ! Tu.. tu as bien dû ressentir quelque chose en le voyant… **Ses mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens, et ses couettes virevoltaient de droite à gauche. Preuve de l'agitation dans laquelle elle était.

**-Peut-être.**

**-Peut-être ? Peut-être ou t'en est sur ? Gibbs ?**

**Abby, c'est plus compliqué que ça… et puis, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais ne plus en parler.**

**Ne plus en parler ? Mais ! Gibbs !**

**Abby… Allez, allons manger…**

… **c'est d'accord. » **_Mais sache que je n'oublie RIEN Gibbs…_

Il lui sourit, et ils partirent. Il mangèrent dans un petit café, à l'ambiance chaleureuse. Ils parlèrent longtemps de Mexico, des enquêtes que la nouvelle équipe avait résolue. Abby lui raconta les lapsus de Ziva, certains étant dignes de paraître dans les annales ! Un sourire illuminait le visage de la jeune femme, un sourire qu'elle n'affichait plus depuis quelques temps… Gibbs, son Gibbs... était revenu. Et cette fois elle était décidée à ne pas le laisser partir.

Appartement de Tony 7heure30 :

La jeune israélienne poussa doucement la porte de la chambre où son ami était allongé.

**« -Tony ? He… Tony… ****Tu dors ?**

**-Non, Ziva, je joue au poker…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Rien… laisse tomber.**

**-Tu vas mieux ?**

**-…**

Elle s'assit à coté de lui, posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

**-Tu m'en veux ?**

**-T'en vouloir ? **Il se redressa sur son lit. **Mais t'en vouloir de quoi ?**

**-D'être venue… Enfin… Si je ne m'était pas arrêtée chez toi… on aurait pas…**

… **Et quand Gibbs serait passé, peut-être qu'il l'aurait pris différemment…**

**-Oh Ziva… tu sais, ça n'a rien avoir avec ça. De toute manière, il ne m'aime plus.**

**-… **La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Voir son amie dans un tel désespoir l'attristait, mais elle était totalement impuissante. **Tu sais, Tony, les sentiments, c'est pas vraiment mon fort. En fait, je commence à peine à m'habituer à l'idée que montrer ce que l'on ressens n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. Et puis je te vois, et tu sais, ça me craque vraiment le cœur. **Tony esquissa un sourire face à son erreur mais ne la coupa pas. **La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est de te jurer de tout faire pour qu'il recouvre la mémoire.**

**-Merci Ziva… vraiment, merci beaucoup. Mais tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. **

**Je ne viendrais pas travailler aujourd'hui. Tu m'appelles s'il y a une enquête ? je crois que je vais rester… j'ai besoin d'être seul. **

**-Bien sûr… Tony ?Ne fait pas de bêtises ?**

**-Je te le promets.**

Café, 8h :

« **-Hey… Gibbs ?**

**-Oui Abbs ?**

**-Tu vas rester maintenant, hein ? Tu partiras plus jamais dis-moi ?**

**-Abbs.. c'est trop…**

**-Compliqué ! Je sais ! Mais les complications ça me connaît ! Tu sais, je passe mes journées à analyser des trucs que personne ne comprend, je crée des programmes informatiques avec McGee juste pour résoudre des enquêtes. Je pourrais t'aider !**

**-On ne parle pas d'un enquête là ! On parle…**

**-Du truc le plus difficile à étudier qui soit. Du problème qui tient en haleine des chercheurs depuis l'antiquité ! On parle d'amour Gibbs !**

**-D'amour… peut-être pour lui.**

**-Et surtout pour toi !**

**-Hein ?!**

**-Gibbs, j'ai un peu réfléchi… j'ai été tellement stupide de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'il y avait entre vous. Quand je vous regardait, tout les deux. L'osmose était si parfaite. Et moi, imbécile, je pensais que c'était de l'amitié. Je voyais bien ton regard briller en sa présence.. oh ! Et dire que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement !**

**-Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles. **Mais en réalité il commençait à voir. Il ne se rappelait pas de lui et Tony ensembles… non ! Mais il avait l'étrange sensation de savoir de quoi parlait Abby. Le bien-être qu'il ressentait en présence du jeune homme. La fierté qu'il ressentait quand son agent, ami ? amant ? trouvait des choses que personne n'avait vu sur une enquête. Le bonheur d'être à ses cotés tout simplement. Ça commençait à lui revenir en mémoire. _Oh Gibbs, je peux voir tes yeux briller, ne me mens pas, dis-moi que tu veux essayer_, pensait la jeune femme. **Mais non… je ne peux pas…**

**-Ah ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu ressemble à un adolescent qui découvre l'amour.**

**-Abby… L'amour, je le connais trop bien : j'en ai tellement souffert.**

**-Alors ne laisse pas souffrir Tony, il ne le mérite pas.**

**-Je sais ! Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je me force ? Que je fasse semblant ?**

**-Que tu te rappelles ! Il y a quelque chose qui te bloque, qui empêche tes souvenirs de remonter à la surface.**

**-Peut-être. **La jeune gothique poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Ce n'était pas une grande avance, rien qu'un petit pas en fait. Mais c'était déjà ça : la tête de mule qu'était son ancien patron commençait à voir les choses sous un différent angle. Elle espérait juste que cet angle soit meilleur.

-**Bon, de toute manière, tu es obligé de rester.**

**-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? **Le visage de la jeune femme pâlît.

-**Ben… Gibbs, on est le 22mai… **C'était comme s'il avait reçu un coup de massue sur la poitrine.

**-Kate… **

**-Oui, dans deux jours… on sera à la date précise…**

**-Merde… Kate… **_Comment j'ai pu faire pour t'oublier ? _ _Oh, j'étais tellement préoccupé par cette histoire que j'en ai oublié quel jour on était. __Kate… _Il regarda sa montre.

**-Abby, je vais te ramener d'accord.**

Appartement de Tony :

Tony entra chez lui, le corps en sueur, respirant fortement. IL venait de courir pendant deux heures. Il avait espéré que ça le ferait oublier. Mauvais idée. Pendant deux heures il n'avait cessé de penser et repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la matinée.

**« -Allez Tony, tu ne peux pas cesser de vivre pour ça. C'est impossible, voilà. Maintenant tu as une équipe. Tu es patron… Allez, détends-toi… oublie. **Mais il n'oubliait pas. Il se fit couler un bain, et alluma le poste radio dans sa salle de bain.

_Bienvenue, nous sommes le 22 mai et… _Il n'écouta pas la suite. Les mains tremblante, le visage blème, il éteignit sa radio. Les images se mirent à valser autour de lui. Un mal de tête épouvantable le pris, il éteignit l'eau et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

**-Kate… Oh merde… dire que j'avais complètement oublié… comment j'ai pu ? Comment j'ai pu oublier cette date ? **Il se déshabilla et plongea dans son bain.

QG du NCIS, morgue :

Le médecin légiste était en train de ranger ses affaires lorsque la porte de la morgue s'ouvrit. Il se retourna et esquissa un large sourire.

**« -Jethro, je savais que tu finirais par revenir.**

**-Hey Ducky. **Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

**-Alors, que me vaut ta visite ?**

**-Je venais juste te voir, savoir ci tu allais bien.**

**-Oh, tu sais ici tout va bien ! Anthony s'occupe très bien de nous et… **Il s'arrêta. **Anthony.. ?**

**-Oui…**

**-Tu lui a parlé ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Et ?**

**-Rien.**

Ducky ne posa pas d'autres questions, il voyait la mâchoire serrée de Gibbs et savait que lui poser des questions ne lui aurait servi à rien. Ils parlèrent un peu, Ducky évitant soigneusement tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le départ de Gibbs, et son ancien compagnon. Puis Palmer entra dans la morgue, mettant fin à la discussion.

**-Bien, Ducky… je vais rentrer chez moi et… **

**-Oh, Jethro.. tu ne veux pas rester ici ? On pourrait aller déjeuner ensemble ?**

**-Je ne penses pas que…**

**-Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, tu le sais…** _Malheureusement, oui, Ducky, je le sais…_ L'ex-marin soupira, puis dit :

**-C'est d'accord, je t'attends au labo, je vais passer un peu plus de temps avec Abby.**

Midi et quart, Gibbs attendait son ami tout en discutant avec la jeune femme. C'était fou comme elle lui avait manqué. Ils avaient parlé toute la matinée, chose quelque peu étrange venant de l'homme, parler n'était pas sa discipline préférée, mais avec Abby, tout était plus simple. Et puis, ça lui permettait d'oublier… oublier Kate… et Tony. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et se retourna, près à partir déjeuner avec son ami. Mais c'est un Tony tout sourire qui apparu :

**« -Où est ma gothique préférée ? **L'italien se figea en apercevant son ancien patron, amant, ami… Mais étrangement il reprit sa route, le même sourire sur les lèvres. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-**Hey, boss ! Tu es là. **Il posa un caf-pow et un sachet sur le bureau de la jeune femme ébahit par son sang-froid. **Tiens Abby, je suppose que tu n'as encore rien mangé, je t'ai amené quelque chose.**

**-Heu… merci… J'ai pas vraiment faim… Gibbs et moi sommes allés prendre un petit déjeuner tout à l'heure…**

**-Oh tant pis… garde-le pour plus tard alors…**

**Bon ben moi je vais remonter, j'ai de la paperasse à remplir. Boss, à plus tard.**

Il partit et Abby jeta un air abasourdi à Gibbs.

**-Tu… il… vous…. Oh je comprends plus rien ! Il ne devait pas venir aujourd'hui ! Tu… tu lui as dit que..  
-Oui, je lui ai dit que je ne me rappelais plus et que je ne voulais pas être avec lui…**

**-Alors pourquoi il… ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien Abby … **Il fronça les sourcils. Il valait mieux que Tony soit triste qu'il cache ses sentiments, intérioriser la douleur n'arrangeait rien, il le savait.

« **-Tony ? Pourquoi tu nous a demandé de tous venir ? Il y a un problème ?**

Demanda Abby.

-Non Abby, pas vraiment. Je voulais savoir, enfin nous sommes presque tous concernés…

**-Sauf qui ?**

**-Sauf Ziva. **Ils comprirent automatiquement de quoi leur patron voulait parler.

-**Kate..**

**-Oui le bleu… on est le 22, et dans deux jours…**

Tout le monde se taisait, Gibbs, qui était resté à l'écart, se rapprocha de l'équipe. Ziva attendait : elle n'avait pas connu Kate, mais elle connaissait en revanche la douleur que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on perdait un ami. **Alors ce que je propose c'est qu'on se rejoigne tous à une certaine heure, devant sa… **_tombe._ Le mot était toujours aussi difficile à dire, malgré les années, malgré les enquêtes résolues sans elles, malgré leur nouvelle vie et leur nouvelle équipe.

**-Sept heures, ça vous va ? Elle arrivait toujours à cette heure là…**

**-Oui, c'est parfait. **Répondirent-ils ensembles.

-Bien. Gibbs, tu viendras ?

**-Bien sûr.**

Puis tous les agents repartirent à leurs occupations. Ziva s'approcha du bureau de son patron.

-Hey Tony… je me demandais… je sais que je connaissais pas l'agent Todd, mais… j'aimerais bien venir… si tu es d'accord…

**-Bien sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serai pas, et, de toute manière, tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour ce genre de choses.**

**-Merci. »**

La journée se déroula sans encombres, Gibbs évitant un Dinozzo tout sourire, toute la journée.

Comment pouvait-il sourire ? Pourquoi se cachait-il toujours derrière ce masque ? Le lendemain se déroula de la même manière que le jour précédent. Pas d'enquête, juste une longue réunion sur le respect entre les différentes agences, notamment avec le FBI.

24mai, appartement de Tony :

Il se réveilla en sueur d'un cauchemar. Son réveil indiquait cinq heures du matin. Il était trop tôt, bien trop tôt, mais se rendormir ne lui semblait pas possible. Il se leva, pris une douche, et se prépara un café. Il essaya en vain de manger quelque chose, mais l'appétit n'était pas avec lui aujourd'hui. Le front plissé, le regard sombre, il regarda sa tartine, perdue au milieu d'une grande assiette.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi Tony ? A ce que cette journée soit comme les autres, que tu aurais pu te goinfrer, et mieux, apparaître tout souriant ? Tu rêves… » Il repartit vers sa chambre, enfila une chemise blanche et un costume noir. Il essaya une cravate, noire elle aussi, mais il l'enleva, il avait cette foutue impression d'étouffer.

Cimetière : 6heures et quart du matin.

L'italien sortit de sa voiture, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main. Il se dirigea vers une tombe. Il aurait pu y aller les yeux fermés. Cet endroit était gravé dans sa mémoire.

IL posa doucement les fleurs, et resta quelques minutes en silence devant la dalle. Il se décida finalement à parler.

« -Salut p'tite sœur… je suis un peu en avance, les autres arriveront tout à l'heure. Je ne te demandes pas comment tu vas… ça serait stupide comme question. Ici… ben tu sais, on essaie de faire avec. On essaie d'oublier ta mort. Certains disent que ça fait déjà longtemps, que maintenant on peut passer à autre chose. Et ils ont un peu raison, ça fait longtemps. Chaque jour qu'on passe sans toi ressemble à un bout d'éternité. Pourtant on ne t'oublie pas, ça s'est sur. Les choses ont un peu changées. C'est moi le patron maintenant, Gibbs est partit. Il nous a quitté, il m'a quitté. Il y eu une explosion, et il a perdu la mémoire. Maintenant il se rappelle, de presque tout, sauf de nous. Mais ça tu sais, c'est plus trop grave. Je me suis rendue compte, l'autre jour, qu'a force de penser à lui, je n'avais pas pensé à toi. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'oublier, encore moins essayer de ne plus l'aimer, mais la vie continue, avec ou sans lui, avec ou sans toi, je l'ai bien compris. Il faut passer à autre chose.

Cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve… un cauchemar. J'ai rêvé de ta mort. Mais ce qui changeait, c'est que Gibbs aussi mourait. Et tu sais, je pleurais, je pleurais comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. J'étais terrorisé : en vous perdant tous les deux, je perdais ma famille, je perdais ma vie. Mais maintenant je ne pleure plus, plus jamais. Tu dois tout voir là-haut, et on ne pleure pas devant sa petite sœur, je serais fort, promis. Pour toi, pour Gibbs, je ne me laisserai plus abattre. Même si ma vie n'est pas parfaite, même si je suis persuadée que j'aurais du mourir à ta place, Kate. Je ne me laisserai plus jamais abattre. C'est juré. Il regarda sa montre, encore quelques minutes, et toute l'équipe arriverait. Il ne se retourna pas, mais sentit un regard posé sur lui. Cette présence, il la connaissait trop bien.

-T'es là depuis combien de temps boss ?

-… Tony… je.. je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du écouter.. je…

-C'est rien. Il ne bougea pas, une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Ne me touches pas.

-Tony…

-J'ai dit, ne me touche pas. A ce moment là, McGee arriva, obligeant Gibbs à se reculer.

Bon ben voilà… j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est peut-être beaucoup de blabla au début, mais je pense qu'il fallait que Gibbs et Abby parlent. Voilà, si ça vous a plu, c'est comme d'habitude, la touche en bas. Bye !


	6. Do you remember?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les empreinte juste pour une histoire.

**Note de l'auteur : ben voilà la suite, je vais pas écrire un roman ! N'oubliez pas les reviews ! **

Après s'être tous rassemblés autour de la tombe de Kate, Abby déplia un papier légèrement chiffonné, elle tremblait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit : Paralysée, elle était totalement paralysée. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants, et sentit la main rassurante de Gibbs se poser sur son épaule. Il lui murmura un « Tout ira bien » à l'oreille, puis se recula. Elle expira, et rangea le papier dans son sac.

**« -Kate, nous revoilà. Comme chaque année… on ne t'oublie pas. Tu es toujours là, au fond de nos petits cœurs. Je t'aurais bien lu le texte que j'avais préparé… mais ces mots me semblent trop faibles, trop doux pour exprimer la douleur que je ressens, aujourd'hui encore. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, celle à qui je pouvais tout confier. Il me suffit de penser aux bons moments que nous avons passés ensembles pour retrouver le sourire. Je me demande si tu ne t'ennuis pas, peu importe l'endroit où tu es. Je me demande souvent si tu es heureuse, ou encore si tu as gardé ton tatouage… **Elle esquissa un faible sourire, alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue. **Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire de plus. J'espère que tu reposes en paix, parce que tu le mérite, encore plus que tout le monde. **Ducky pris ensuite la parole.

-Caitlin… Tu étais pour moi la gentillesse incarnée. Une femme d'honneur, douce, drôle, aimable, tu as toujours écouté mes histoires interminables, sans jamais broncher… mais il a fallu que tu nous quittes… Au moins maintenant je suis sur d'une chose, c'est que les anges existent, parce que tu étais un. Repose en paix, ma chère. Doucement, Mg Gee, continua.

-Kate… Tu as toujours été pour moi une sorte de grande-sœur dans l'équipe. Tu as su me rassurer quand j'avais peur, en utilisant toujours les mots justes. Je pense que tout le monde ici est d'accord pour dire que tu avais ce don d'apaiser les gens, on ne pouvait que se sentir bien avec toi. Ils hochèrent la tête en silence. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu n'ai jamais partie. Que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais les jours passent, et tu n'es pas là. Repose en paix, Kate. Après un court instant de silence, l'ex-marine dit :

-Kate, c'est fou… ils ont déjà tout dit. Tu n'étais pas qu'un agent remarquable, tu étais une femme remarquable. Je suis, et je pense qu'on est tous, tombé sous ton charme dés notre première rencontre. Tu étais radieuse, drôle, intelligente, piquante à souhait… je regrette ne pas t'avoir dit ces mots plus tôt. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à ce terrible accident. Sans que je pense que c'était à moi de recevoir cette balle. Mais maintenant tu n'es plus des nôtres. Et on continue nos chemins, eux ensembles, moi de mon coté, mais tous dans la même douleur. Attends-nous, on finira bien par te rejoindre un jour. J'espère que tu reposes en paix.

Tony ne parla pas, ayant expliqué auparavant qu'il ne préférait pas prendre la parole. Une boule lui nouait la gorge et les entrailles. Il fallait continuer, il venait de le promettre. Mais maintenant, comment allait-il faire ? Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Puis décidèrent de partir,mais avant de s'en aller, Ziva se posta devant le tombe, et prononça quelques mots en hébreux. Puis, elle murmura :

-Je suis désolée. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, ayant la journée de libre, sous l'ordre de Jen. Le 24mai avait été comme ils l'avaient tous envisagés, triste et sans surprise. Sauf…

Appartement de Tony, 9heures :

L'eau coulait a flot sur son visage crispé, des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps, il était gelé. Il frotta vigoureusement son torse, sa nuque, comme si douleur pouvait partir avec de l'eau. Il sortit finalement, enfila un jean et un vieux tee-shirt et partit dans une petite pièce, nichée tout au fond de sa maison. La sonnette l'obligea à remonter. Il ouvrit la porte sur un Gibbs changé (qui aurait voulu garder un costume de deuil..) les cheveux en bataille, et la moustache rasée. _Allez Tony respire bien fort ! Concentre-toi : l'acteur principal de… oh bon sang ce qu'il peut être sexy aujourd'hui !_ Il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

« -Hey, Gibbs…

-Salut Tony… je suis venu pour… pour éclaircir certaines choses….

-Ouais, je vois… euh, je veux bien parler de ce que tu veux _…_Mais il faudrait que ça se fasse en bas…

Gibbs lui jeta un regard un peu inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais rien te faire. Allez suis-moi, je suppose que tu ne te rappelles pas de cette pièce. Il traversa un couloir, ouvrit une petite porte, passa dans une salle vide en travaux. De différentes couleurs de peintures ornaient les murs, sûrement pour faire un essai. Mais Tony continua sa route, et passa une autre petite porte. Une lumière rouge enveloppait la pièce. Gibbs y entra, et fut tout de suite submergés de souvenirs, un peu flous, mais pas assez pour que l'ex-agent du NCIS ne comprenne. Il se revoyait avec Tony dans les bras, un grand sourire sur le visage, dan cette même pièce. Tony plongeant ses mains dans un bac rempli de liquide, Tony l'embrassant…

-Des photos…

-Quoi Gibbs ?

-Tu développais des photos… je m'asseyais sue le rebord de ce meuble. Et je t'observer tout le temps, j'adorais ça. Tes photos étaient magnifiques. Elles étaient remplies d'émotion. Parfois, tu te promenais dans la rue et tu prenais des photos d'inconnus, juste comme ça, parce que leurs sentiments se lisait dans leurs regards… c'est ce que tu disais…Un sourire illumina le visage de l'italien ;

-Oui ! C'est ça… tu te rappelles alors ?

-Non.

-Mais…

-Seul quelques bribes de souvenirs me reviennent… C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Devant la tombe de Kate, j'ai vu… je nous ai vu à son enterrement, main…

-Dans la main. Je serrais tes doigts de toute mes forces en priant pour que je me réveille de ce cauchemar.

-Raconte-moi Tony… je… je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, je veux essayer de me rappeler.

-Non, J… Gibbs.

-Quoi ?

-Si je te le dis, ça changera quelque chose… entre nous ? demandât-il la voix faible et tremblante.

-Non… non je ne crois pas…

-Alors il vaut mieux que tu ne te souviennes pas…

-Mais…

-Tu ne te rappelles pas, et moi j'essaie d'oublier, oublier les moments passés ensemble, oublier la douleur… Et je ne vais pas me forcer à souffrir pour rien.

-Ce n'est pas rien, ce sont des souvenirs importants.

-Non ! S'ils avaient été importants pour toi, TU T'EN SERAI SOUVENU ! Tony s'était énervé si vite que Gibbs en eut un mouvement de recul. Je me rends compte que je n'était rien pour toi, juste un… passe-temps !

-Non !

-Tu ne le sais même pas !

-C'est vrai, mais je sais que je ne suis pas un homme ignoble qui se sert des gens pour son plaisir ! Tony, peu importe ce que l'on a fait, peu importe ce que j'ai dit, si j'étais avec toi… alors…

-Alors quoi ? Sa voix vibrait de colère. Le voir ici lui faisait tellement mal.

-Alors… c'est que je t'aimais ! Tony ! Tu m'entends ? Je ne t'aurais jamais fait du mal ! Je tiens trop à toi ! Le jeune homme se figea. Ne sachant quoi répondre à cet homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Cet homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, cet homme pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Cet homme qui venait de lui dire qu'il tenait à lui. Mais cet homme qui ne l'aimais plus.

-Jay… je… Il sortit une photographie d'un petit bac. Il la suspendu à un fil. Gibbs s'en approcha : c'était lui sur la photo, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Il semblait si paisible… si heureux… Tony sortit une boîte d'un petit placard, et la lui tendit.

Ce sont des photos de nous, des moments que nous avons passés tous les deux, des endroits que nous avons vu ensemble… Essaie de te souvenir. Je… je ne peux pas faire plus…

Gibbs partit, et Tony frappa le mur de toutes ses forces. Si fort qu'il en saigna. Il était submergé de colère. Colère contre lui, qui n'avait même pas la force d'aider Gibbs. Colère contre Gibbs, qui semblait ne penser qu'à lui, et à lui seul. Colère contre Kate, qui avait tout fait pour que lui et Gibbs franchissent la limite entre amis et amants, colère contre le monde entier. Bien que ce ne soit la faute de personne.

25Mai, QG du NCIS, 14heures :

Tous l'équipe de Tony travaillait depuis le matin sur une nouvelle affaire. Le sergent de la marine Johnson était porté disparu depuis deux jours. Son appartement était en parfait état. Il ne semblait avoir de problèmes avec personne. Sa vie était exemplaire : D'excellentes notes tout le long de son enfance, un comportement irréprochable chez les marins. Aucune raison de fuir. Pourquoi avait-il disparu ? Aucun suspect, les témoignages de son entourage n'avaient rien donnés. Tony poussa un soupir de lassitude. Ils tournaient en rond. Une sonnerie de téléphone lui redonnât du courage : Abby et McGee venait de trouver quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de Johnson.

« -Alors, Abbs ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

**-Tony, tu te souviens du caporal Rice ?**

**-La femme portée disparue qu'on a retrouvé trop tard, porte égorgée.. **

**-Exactement.**

**- Comment l'oublier…**

-Johnson et elle avaient une liaison, au moment de sa mort.

**-Comment ?**

**-Il y a des photos d'elle avec lui dans l'ordinateur. Et on a trouvé des mails dans sa messagerie qui confirment ce que l'on pense. **Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux.**Bien, Abby, McGee, c'est du bon boulot.** Il se dirigea vers la sortie du labo.

**-Hey, attends Tony, ce n'est que le début. Malheureusement… il y a autre chose…**

Tony revint sur ses pas.

**-IL semble qu'il nous…**

**-surveille,** continua McGee. **Abby a trouvé des photos de tout l'équipe.**

**Il en a des centaines : Nous en train d'enquêter, McGee qui écrit, Ziva dans sa voiture, toi qui regarde un film** Les photos défilaient sur l'écran en même temps que la laborantine parlait. **Gibbs sur son bateau… on y est tous. Enfin presque, tous sauf Palmer. Il était malade pendant l'enquête sur Rice. Sinon, tout le monde a été surveillé.**

**-Quoi ? et personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué ? **

**-Jamais rien ne m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, Tony. **Répondit McGee.

**-Moi non plus, **ajouta la laborantine.

-Alors, il va falloir faire attention. Il est possible qu'il mette la mort de Rice sur notre dos.

-Oui, il peut vouloir nous faire quelques chose.

-Bien, je vais prévenir l'équipe. Abby ?

-Oui ?

-Ça te gênerai de passer la nuit chez McGee ? Ce type est dangereux, et on ne sait pas ce qu'il compte faire. Peut-être que sa disparition n'a rien à voir avec nous, mais il vaut mieux faire attention. Le bleu hocha la tête en guise d'accord, il ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive à son amie. Ils lui jetèrent un regard perçant, ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. Elle soupira, mais céda.

-C'est d'accord. Tony émit un léger sourire de satisfaction.

-Je remonte, il faut absolument que tout le monde fasse attention.

-Tony ?

- …. ?

-Tu.. tu vas prévenir Gibbs, hein ? demanda la jeune femme, un air un peu gêné. Je veux dire… il est peut-être en danger…

-Bien sûr Abby, j'y ai pensé dés la première minute. Une lueur de tristesse passa furtivement devant ses yeux. Abby le fixa, un air attendri et désolé dans le regard. Puis il remonta. Il appela Gibbs, qui arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Il fut convenu qu'il aille dormir chez Ducky, ce dernier ne pouvant abandonner sa mère. Palmer rentrerai chez lui, n'étant pas concerné par l'affaire, il avait préféré rester seul. Ziva et Tony dormiraient dans le même appartement.

A dix-neuf heures, toute l'équipe continuait les recherches, bien qu'ils avançaient peu. Johnson avait été prudent, il n'avait laissé aucune trace de lui. Tony observa ses agents. _Mon équipe… si seulement… si seulement c'était moi le probie, si seulement on pouvait revenir à l'époque où Gibbs était mon patron, et seulement mon patron…_

« -Allez, tout le à la maison. Vous avez assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

**-Mais, Tony ! **Protesta Ziva. **On peut encore chercher des choses !**

**-Pas de mais, agent David. J'ai dit, tout le monde chez soi. Et surtout faîtes bien attention. **Gibbs arriva à ce moment là, un café à la main. Il esquissa un sourire, caché derrière sa tasse. Il découvrait en Tony une vraie capacité à diriger. C'était un bon patron.

Les agents partirent un après l'autre. Ziva se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron.

-Alors, Tony ? On fait comment ?

-**Tu préfères rester chez moi où que je vienne chez toi ?**

**-Euh.. il vaut mieux que je vienne. **

**-D'accord, vas-y je t'y rejoindrai. **

**-Tu ne pars pas tout de suite ?**

**-Si, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire ailleurs…**

**-Ah. **

L'italien aperçut Gibbs. _Ducky est déjà rentré, non ?_

- **Gibbs, tu n'as toujours pas de voiture ?**

**-Non, je vais chez Ducky en taxi.**

**-Tu veux que je te déposes ?**

Il lui jeta un air inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est… une bonne idée Dinozzo.

**-Allez, Gibbs, on est de grands enfants maintenant. Tu ne vas pas payer un taxi alors que je suis là.**

**-C'est d'accord.**

Ils partirent en direction de la maison du légiste. Le trajet s'effectuait dans un silence pesant, chacun ayant peur de dire quelque chose en trop. Tony se prépara à tourner, appuya sur la pédale de frein. Mais la voiture ne répondit pas. Il continua d'appuyer, en vain.

**« -Gibbs ! **

**-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **L'ex-marine avait été surpris par la terreur qu'il avait lu dans la voix de Tony.

**-La voiture ! Le frein… ça ne frei…**Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La voiture heurta un mur. Elle s'arrêta finalement, et Gibbs se releva, sa chute amortie par les airbags. Apparemment rien de grave. Il se redressa, et aperçut Tony. Il avait été projeté contre le volant. Aucun airbag ne l'avait protégé. Un peu de sang coulait le long de son front. Gibbs échappa un cri d'effroi. Il se pencha vers son ancien agent.

**« -Tony ! Tony ! ****Tu****m'entends****Ce salaud de Johnson avait tout prévu! Merde ! Tony ! **Il lui frotta l'épaule. Rien. Il détacha sa ceinture et celui du jeune homme, sortit de la voiture, s'apprêtant à sortir son ami. Il entendit quelques pas derrière lui, mais eut à peine le temps de se retourner. Il reçut un grand coup sur la tête. Puis le trou noir.

**Voilà ! Bien sûr, l'enquête sur Rice n'a jamais existé… enfin j'espère pas ! J'ai finalement trouvé ma fin… alors, heureux ? ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, par contre, j'espère que celui qui va suivre vous plaira. Et comme d'habitude, il faut me dire ce qui va, et ce qui va pas surtout dans la fic' :je suis «en cours d'apprentissage », et toutes les remarques, mêmes les plus dures, sont les bienvenues !**


	7. eternity

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste pour une histoire sans rien toucher… bla bla bla bla !

Rating M : Comme toujours, histoire d'avoir de la marge !

Note de l'auteur : Ben voilà la suite ! Enfin ! Je sais, je suis en retard. Mais ces dernières semaines ont été très occupées alors… ; je sais c'est pas vraiment une excuse… mais bon !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pour la description du lieux au début, j'espère qu'elle est bien faite, j'ai eu un peu de mal à décrire l'endroit comme je l'imaginais !J'attends vos reviews !

« -Docteur Mallard…

**-Ducky ?**

**-Ziva, c'est toi?**

**-Oui.**

**-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?**

**-Je voulais savoir si Tony était chez toi, il n'est toujours pas rentré, et… je commence à m'inquiéter…**

**-Quoi, il n'est pas chez lui ? Et Jethro, il n'est pas avec toi ?**

**-Non ! Et aucun des deux ne répond au téléphone.**

**-Mon dieu, je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… Ziva : appelle Abby et Thimothy ; Retrouvons-nous au NCIS dans une heure.**

**-Bien. »**

Une fine goutte d'eau tombée sur son front le sortit de sa torpeur. Il ouvrit doucement un œil, puis l'autre. Le noir, il était enfermé dans le noir. Seul un léger filet de lumière s'échappait d'une petite ouverture. Mais il était trop faible pour permettre de voir quelque chose. Peu à peu, sa vue s'accoutuma à l'obscurité, et réussi à discerner quelques formes. Il tenta de se lever, mais s'effondra sur le sol, encore affaiblit par son coup. Son poignet était enflé, certainement à cause de l'accident. Son corps était couvert de terre, et une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air. Il réussi finalement à se mettre sur pieds, et détailla la pièce du regard. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut une porte, elle semblait lourde. Il s'en approcha : elle était en métal, impossible donc de la défoncer. Il s'avança vers la petite fenêtre : Renforcée de barreaux. Il regarda quelques secondes le ciel étoilé. La pleine lune resplendissait, c'était de là que provenait la lumière. Il chercha un autre corps, mais n'en trouva aucun. Difficile de savoir si c'était une bonne, ou une mauvais nouvelle. Il marcha le long du mur, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la pierre froide, à la recherche d'un trou, d'une fissure… n'importe quoi qui lui donnerait une chance de s'échapper. Sa main s'arrêta sur un grillage. Il s'abaissa, et découvrit qu'une autre pièce se trouvait derrière. Il aperçut une ombre, une autre forme, peut-être un corps… nichée au fond de la pièce.

**« -Dinozzo ? Dinozzo, c'est toi ? **Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

**-Dinozzo ? Dis-moi que tu vas bien, je t'en supplie…**Mais toujours rien.

Il s'énerva, et cria, le regard verrouillé sur la porte, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière.

Johnson ! Espèce de salopard ! Je te jure que si t'as touché à un seul de ses cheveux, je réduirai en miette chaque partie de ton corps ! »

Il donna un violent coup de pied sur le grillage, qui trembla à peine. La seule idée que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à Tony l'avait anéanti. Il s'adossa au mur, et se laissa glisser jusqu'à toucher le sol. Son regard bleu avait sombré au gris, la mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés, il s'imaginait différents scénarios, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, sur l'état de son ami. Il s'endormit finalement, la boule au ventre, le cœur serré. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui.

Gibbs se réveilla quelques temps après. Il faisait toujours nuit. Il se releva, marcha quelques minutes afin de se dégourdir les jambes, puis se rassit, le dos collé au grillage. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit quelque chose se coller à son dos. Il sursauta, posant sa main automatiquement au niveau de sa ceinture, là où son arme aurait du être. Son visage de détendit lorsqu'il reconnu les yeux qui le fixaient, à travers le grillage.

« -Dinozzo, c'est toi ? Demandat-il d'une voix douce.

-Ouais… ouais c'est moi, Boss… Sa voix était rauque, elle paraissait si fragile.

- Merde… tu m'as fait une de ces peur… Comment tu vas ?

-Bof… ça pourrait aller mieux… J'ai un peu mal à l'épaule, et j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue avec un marteau piqueur dans la tête… mais sinon ça va. Il toussa, et étouffa un cri de douleur. Sa côte était fêlée , il le savait. Mais il préféra ne pas en parler, de toute manière, vu la situation, ça n'aurait rien changé de l'inquiéter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-On a eu un accident, apparemment, Johnson a trafiqué les freins. Il m'a assommé, tu étais évanoui. Je me suis réveillé ici.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

-Gibbs ?

-Hum ?

-Tu crois qu'on va rester ici longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?

-J'en sais rien, vraiment, j'en sais rien…D'après toi, il nous rend responsable de la mort de Rice , non ?

-Ouais…je pense. Une violente quinte de toux le pris. Une horrible douleur lui donna l'impression qu'on plantait un pieux entre ses côtes. L'inquiétude de l'ex-marine grandit. Il connaissait assez Tony pour savoir qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, quoiqu'il s'en douta un peu… mais il avait l'impression de connaître Tony mieux que personne. De pouvoir lire en lui… comme dans un livre ouvert. Tout en découvrant quelque chose de nouveau à chaque nouvelle page. Il sourit à l'idée de comparer l'italien avec un livre, ce dernier aimant tant les films… Tony cessa de tousser.

-Dinozzo, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, bien sûr !_Tu parles…_

-Dinozzo…

-Boss.. je te jure. Continuons… même s'il nous rend coupables, je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut faire de nous, enfin, on ne peut pas faire revenir Rice !

-Il veut certainement se venger, nous faire payer. Il doit croire que nous faire subir ce qu'elle a subit, ça le fera oublier.

-Il a tort… on oublie jamais. Gibbs eût l'impression de recevoir un énorme coup sur la poitrine. Cette remarque n'était pas destinée à Johnson, mais bel et bien à lui…

-Ecoute…je…Mais une voix l'interrompit.

-Bravo, agent Gibbs ! Je suis impressionné : vous et votre agent, je veux dire, ancien agent avez fait une analyse quasi-parfaite de la situation !Une voix inconnue, elle provenait de l'extérieur. Gibbs entendit des pas se rapprocher. Et la porte de son « cachot » s'ouvrir. Il distingua un corps dans la pénombre, Johnson s'avançât jusqu'au filet de lumière qui s'échappait de la grille. L'ex-marine aperçut son visage.

-Vous n'êtes… » Pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'homme lui avait jeté un violent coup de poing sur la mâchoire. Il le souleva par le col. De l'autre coté du mur, Tony était totalement effrayé. Il entendait des coups… des coups à répétition. Et Jay, qui ne disait rien, qui ne criait même pas, tout ça pour le protéger, Tony le savait : Johnson le frappait pour qu'il souffre. En feignant d'encaisser les coups, Gibbs s'assurait que Johnson le frappe lui, et pas son ami. Les poings de l'italien se resserraient un peu plus à chaque choc que Gibbs recevait pour lui. Il pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles, tentant d'oublier un instant le bruit des poings sur le visage de Jay. Mais qu'espérait il ? Il l'entendait toujours… C'était un cauchemar. Ce pourri pouvait bien faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait, il s'en foutait. Mais qu'on touche à Jay ?! Son Jay !… Non… ça c'était une douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

« -Johnson ! Arrête ! Viens ici ! Lâche le ! Cria-t-il. Mais celui-ci continuait. Je t'en supplie…demanda-t-il plus doucement. Le bruit stoppa. Il entendit la porte claquer, des pas, et la porte devant lui s'ouvrit. Quand il aperçut le visage de son ravisseur, il étouffa un cri de surprise.

-Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'êtes pas Johnson !

-Quelle perspicacité, agent Dinozzo… Je me présente, David Johnson. Je suis…

-Son frère… Et où est-il ?

-Ah Ah, trop de question, agent Dinozzo… trop de question. Vous le saurais à un autre moment. Il se dirigea vers lui, et jeta son pied sur la côte de Tony. Celui gémit de douleur.

-Ah, je vois que mes doutes étaient fondés, vous avez bien la côte cassée ! Je ne vais rien vous faire de plus, dit-il avec un sourire. Tony le regarda, un air d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Oui, je veux que vous voyez Gibbs souffrir, le grillage est fait pour ça, pour que vous puissiez le voir gémir de douleur, pleurer de mal… souffrir comme j'ai imaginé les souffrances qu'elle ressentait pendant tout ce temps…

-Elle…Rice ? » Et Johnson s'en alla sans plus de réponses.

QG du NCIS, 2heures du matin :

Ziva avait pris la tête des opérations. Abby essayait de localiser les portables de Gibbs et Tony, MgGee cherchait leur voiture. Ducky tournait en rond, il se sentait particulièrement inutile. Ziva, elle, cherchait des informations dans le dossier de Rice.

« -Ziva, je pourrais voir les photos que Johnson a pris de nous ? Il pourrait y avoir des indices… je ne sais pas.

-Oui, c'est vrai Ducky. C'est Abby qui les a , elles sont au labo. »

Il descendit, la jeune gothique lui donna les dossiers. Ils étaient tous classés par nom. Ducky les regarda un par un, notant quelques informations. Il tomba sur un dossier Gibbs/Dinozzo, mais resta quelques secondes sans l'ouvrir, à l'observer fixement. Abby avait remarqué qu'il avait cessé de travailler, et se plaça derrière lui. En voyant les noms sur l'étiquette, elle poussa un profond soupir.

« -Tu le savais, hein ? Tu le savais qu'ils étaient ensembles ?

-Oui, répondit-il l'ai triste. Je l'avais découvert par hasard, un jour où je remontait de la morgue. Ils s'embrassaient dans l'ascenseur lorsque les portes se fermaient . Elle lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

- Ouvre-le.

-je ne sais pas.. je… j'ai cette légère impression de violer le peu d'intimité qu'il leur restait.

-Ducky, je sais que ça peut te faire bizarre, mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils nous en voudrons si ce qu'on trouve dans ces dossiers nous permet de les retrouver ?

-Tu as raison ma chère Abby, tu as raison…

La première photo qu'il découvrit était une photo d'eux prise dans un parc. Ils étaient assis sur un banc, le sourire aux lèvres. Anthony était légèrement appuyé sur Jethro. La démonstration de leur couple n'était pas flagrante, mais il suffisait de connaître un peu Gibbs pour savoir que le regard qu'il posait sur Tony n'était pas celui d'un simple collègue… La deuxième photo d'eux était devant le NCIS, Gibbs donnant un tape sur l'arrière de la tête à son agent. Le légiste esquissa un sourire. La troisième était une photo prise dans la cave de l'ex-marine. Celui-ci embrassant tendrement l'italien. Ducky observa minutieusement chaque photo, jusqu'à la fin du dossier. Il murmura :

-Tiens… c'est étrange. Tu as un plan de la ville par ici ? »

« -Gibbs ? Gibbs ? Tu vas bien ? Gibbs ? Un léger souffle, à peine audible. Leroy Jethro Gibbs ? tentât-il. Tony savait que Gibbs détestait quand on l'appelait comme ça… il réagirait peut-être…Mais toujours rien…

-Jay ? Jay, tu m'entends ? Aller, Jay, réponds-moi !

-Eh…Tony du coller son oreille sur le grillage pour entendre cet appel.

-Oui, Jay, c'est moi…

-Tony? L'italien frissonna. Gibbs ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis…

-Oui.

-Johnson… ce n'était…Il semblait perdu, un peu à l'ouest.

-Je sais, c'était son frère.

-Où est…

-Je ne sais pas où est Johnson…

-Comment tu vas ?

-Pas top mal…

-Tu arrives à te retourner ?

-Quoi ?

-Mets-toi en face de moi, je veux te voir. Tu disait toujours que tout allait bien au début, mais maintenant je sais quand tu mens.

-Mentir… elle va bien ta côte ?

-Ouais… je sais, j'aurais dû te le dire… mais… j'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter…

-M'inquiéter ? Merde, Dinozzo, tu crois que j'avais rien remarqué ? Le Tony était parti aussi vite que la colère de Gibbs était arrivée.

-Je m'excuse..

-Tony, une côte cassée, ça peut être dangereux, tu t'en rends compte, bon sang !

-Je sais… je…

-Laisse tomber..

-Retourne-toi.

-Tu ne verras rien, il fait nuit.

-Gibbs, tu as dormi, ça fait au moins deux bonnes heures qu'il est parti… deux heures que je t'appelle. C'est le matin.

-Je ne vois rien. Répondit-il, légèrement égaré.

-C'est normal, tu n'a pas eu droit à la magnifique baie vitrée de quarante centimètres de large renforcée barreaux au mur… Quelle jolie manière de le rassurer !

-Veinard !

-Aller, Jay, laisse-moi voir comment tu vas. Et après quelques longs soupirs de douleur, l'ex-marine s'exécuta. Tony se figea. Son visage était couvert de sang séché. Ses lèvres étaient entaillées de tous les cotés. Son arcade était, elle aussi, rouge de sang. L'œil gauche enflé laissait présager un bel œil au beur noir… Sa chemise était déchirée par endroit.

-Tu as mal où?

-Huum… Dire qu'il souffrait ne lui avait jamais été facile. J'ai sacrément mal à la tête. Tony émit un rire léger, mais rempli de peine.

-Gibbs, je te parle pas de ces petites douleurs. Où as-tu mal ?

- J'ai… j'ai un peu mal à l'abdomen, au genou aussi… et mon poignet est définitivement cassé… Il releva doucement sa manche, laissant Tony découvrir des hématomes foncés, comme des taches sur le bras de son ami.

-Tu ne t'es pas défendu.. t'as rien dit… T'es pas superman… je le sais bien, alors pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi, de quoi tu parles ?

-Encaisser… En temps normal, tu te serais défendu…

-Dinozzo, on a l'air d'être en temps normal?

-…

-Bon sang, on est enfermé depuis hier soir dans ces espèces de caves, dans un endroit inconnu, avec un malade mental quelque part, qui nous guette. Il va nous tuer ! Même si un de nous deux le stoppe , on est coincé ici ! Merde, après moi, il t'aurais battu toi… et, tu n'es pas en état d'encaisser plus de coups.

-J'aurais pu…Mais le hasard ne semblait pas être en faveur. Une autre quinte le pris, réduisant à néant tout espoir de faire croire qu'il allait bien.

-Promets-moi que la prochaine fois qu'il reviendra, tu me laissera faire. Que tu ne l'appelleras plus, laisse le me tuer, si c'est ce qu'il veut.

Tony n'en revenait pas. Gibbs abandonnait si vite. Ils n'étaient même pas enfermés depuis plus d'une journée. La situation avait déjà été beaucoup plus catastrophique. Alors pourquoi disait-il ça ? L'italien s'inquiétait, Gibbs n'allait pas bien.

-Tu te rappelles du jour où j'ai été enfermé dans les égouts… c'était il y a longtemps…

-Ouais… je crois que je me souviens… C'était cette femme…

-Exactement… Tu te souviens, vous m'aviez retrouvés. Jay, ils nous retrouverons.. alors arrête ce discours défaitiste ! Rassurer son patron sembla si étrange à Tony. Il avait l'habitude que les rôles soient échangés. Avant, c'était Gibbs qui le rassurait, Tony doutait tout le temps… il n'avait jamais estimé mériter l'amour de l'ex-marine, et son départ n'avait fait que renforcer ses doutes.

-Ok… ok… Tony sentit Jethro bouger derrière le grillage. Celui-ci sortit une enveloppe de la poche de sa chemise.

-Ça m'étonne qu'elles soient encore là…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des photos… celles que tu m'as donnée… quelques unes… j'ai gardé celles qui me marquaient…

-Montre ?

-Je sais pas si c'est le bon moment…

-Au contraire, tu l'a dis toi-même, on est coincé ici, on a tout notre temps… alors… On peux essayer de faire réapparaître certains souvenirs…

-Tu es sûr ? Je… je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Dinozzo… je crois que j'en ai assez fait…

-Jay, je suis pas en sucre !_Oh… depuis quand je t'appelle Jay ? Je croyais que tu_ _ne voulais plus…_Et Gibbs les fit défiler devant le grillage, observant avec attention la réaction de son ancien agent. Il souriait tantôt, se crispait parfois, mais une lueur avait apparu dans ses yeux… Et celle là était présente à chaque nouvelle photo.

-Tu t'en souviens ? demanda l'italien.

-Non… pas vraiment, j'ai quelques moments qui me reviennent.. c'est tout…

-Prends la première photo.

-Celle là ? C'était une photo de Gibbs qui ponçait son bateau

-Tu te rappelles de ce jour là ?

-Non… j'ai travaillé sur mon bateau tellement de fois…

-Ah, ce jour là… était…Il se racla la gorge Spécial !

-Ah bon ?

-Regarde au fond de la photo, sur l'établi, tu vois cette petite boite noir ?

-Oui… elle… elle me dit quelque chose…

-Bien, essaie de te remémorer la scène. Gibbs se concentra. Tu ponces ton bateau depuis plus d'une heure, passant et repassant sur les lattes en bois. Dehors, il fait très froid, mais ici dans ta cave, tu as plutôt chaud… Nous avons passé la journée ensemble. Comme à chaque fois, elle a été parsemée d'éclats de rire, de regards affectueux… de tendre baisers… Imagine-toi maintenant une petite gourmette en argent. Les maillons sont larges, ils s'enchaînent les uns aux autres dans un accord parfait. Imagine… tu prends cette chaîne dans ta main. Elle est légère. Quelque chose est gravée à l'intérieur… un petit dessin, très fin, et des inscriptions.

-Happy birthday, Tony. L'italien émit un large sourire.

-Ouais, c'est ça… Tu te souviens de cette journée ?

-On n'avait… on n'avait pas eu d'enquête… Tout le monde était rentré plus tôt… Et puis, il s'était mis à neiger… c'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Tu m'avais obligé à sortir…je n'arrivais pas à te dire non… Dehors, des gamins t'avaient sans faire exprès lancé une boule sur la figure.

-Sans faire exprès, je suis sûr qu'ils avaient tout prémédités ! L'ex-marine rit immédiatement , se rappelant l'expression de Tony quand il avait senti la neige sur son visage.

-Je m'étais approché de toi, et j'ai enlevé la neige qui restait sur ta joue. Je me suis posé en face de toi, et… on s'est embrassé. Les yeux de Tony brillaient de fines larmes, qu'il ne laissa pas tomber. Ces moments… chaque moments passés avec Jay était gravé dans sa mémoire… si profondément… Il murmura :

-C'est ça… et après ?

-Après, on a… on a glissé ? Demandât-il, l'air déconcerté. Tony pouffa.

-Ouais, c'est ça. On y était allé un peu fort, et aucun de nous deux n'avait remarqué qu'en dessous de la neige, il y avait une plaque de verglas.

-Oui, je me souviens ! L'heure a vite tournée en bataille de boules de neige, je t'ai gagné !

-Gagné, gagné… personne n'était là pour compter les points !

-Mauvais perdant !

-Nan !

-Si ! Puis on est rentré chez moi. On s'est servi de café, et je t'ai offert ce cadeau pour ton anniversaire.

-J'étais tellement surpris que tu t'en sois souvenu ! Agréablement surpris !

-Je ne t'aurais pas oublié… Un silence gênant s'installa, mais Tony ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment : enfin, Jay se souvenait !

-Cette gourmette, qu'y avait-il de gravé dessus ?

-Un signe… C'était pas… l'éternité, ou un truc comme ça ?

-Si. Dinozzo traça dans l'air le symbole, ce petit huit retourné. Il y avait aussi gravé quelque chose, une phrase… tu t'en souviens ?

-Tu.. tu es… Ah, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !

-Essaie. Je ne te le dirai pas !

-Tu… Un bruit les coupa : il revenait.

Alors ? Pour ce qui est de la côte cassée, il arrive que dans des accidents de voiture, la ceinture casse la côte de la personne. Enfin, c'est un risque valable en échange d'une vie sauvée, non ? Et au niveau du vocabulaire des « coups et blessures », je suis pas une super pro, alors si j'ai écrit des choses incohérentes, dîtes-le moi ! La suite viendra plus vite, je le promets, il me manque juste de modifier quelques p'tits trucs !

Bye !


	8. apologies

**Dislaimer:****Les personnages sont pas à moi... snif snif... pourquoi? Je vous jure que si vous me les offrez j'y prendrais bien soin!(sourire douteux...)Et je ne touche pas d'argent, mon salaire c'est les reviews!**

**Rating****:M comme d'habitude...histoire d'avoir de la marge.**

**Note de l'auteur****: Voilà, la suite, comme prévu. Je vous remercie pour les reviews, c'est vraiment super gentil, heureusement que vous pouvez pas me voir, parce que j'ai un sourire de débile toute dégoulinante de bonheur (oui, je sais, ça veux pas dire grand chose...mais bon!) **

**Vila. Ben bonne lecture**.

QG du NCIS, 4heures du matin:

**«-Quoi?**La jeune laborantine s'était redressée sur son siège.

**-Donne-moi un plan…**

**-Voilà, un de la ville.** Le légiste entoura d'un cercle rouge le quartier où chaque agent habitait, tous vers le sud de la ville.

**-Tu as bien dit qu'il développait les photos chez lui, non?**

**-C'est exact…**Elle le fixait, l'air perplexe, où voulait-il en venir?

**-Regarde, ce sont les lieux où ils nous a pris le plus souvent en photo.** Il entoura de la même couleur un café, un supermarché, une librairie, un cinéma, un parc, et le NCIS**. Si tu fais bien attention, tu remarques qu'on habite tous dans la même zone: dans le sud de la ville, assez près du bureau en fait...**

**-C'est vrai ça, on habite pas vraiment très loin les un des autres...**

**-Oui, et ces lieux que nous fréquentons fréquemment, ils font partis de nos vies, ce sont nos petites habitudes en quelque sorte. Maintenant regarde Johnson. Il entoura en bleu le quartier où habitait le marins disparu. **

**-C'est à l'opposé de "notre zone"... vers le nord**

**-Exactement.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y d'étrange?**

**-Ecoute: Il nous a suivis durant tous ces mois, pénétrant dans notre propre intimité, pourtant, nous sommes des agents fédéraux, Ziva est même du Mossad!Ce qui prouve qu'il n'a pas peur du danger, il prend des risques, et ne s'inquiète pas de brouiller les pistes.**

**-Il n'a jamais pris de précautions, il a laissé les photos dans son ordinateur... C'est comme pour les appareils utilisés pour nous suivre. Ce ne sont certainement pas les appareils photos derniers cris qui viennent de sortir. Il ne s'est pas embêté à acheter quelque chose en particulier pour nous.**

**-Comme les photos, elles sont prises de jour, à des heures où on a fini de travailer le plus souvent. Il nous mitraille de photos, si j'ose dire, mais fait ça presque comme si c'était un passe-temps, comme si c'était normal. A des heures qui lui conviennent. **

**-Ducky, ce type est taré, c'est pas une grande nouvelle, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.**

**-D'après son comportement, je ne pense pas qu'il s'embête a traverser la ville pour nous prendre en photos. Il doit y avoir un endroit... tu sais, un lieu dans la ville, quelque part plus près de chez nous. Peut-être qu'on y trouvera d'autres indices.**

**-Attends.** Elle pianota quelques instants sur son clavier, et deux documents apparurent sur l'écran plasma. **Il a deux connaissances proches au sud de la ville. Jessica Kniles, et David Johnson, son frère.**

**-Il faut que Ziva et Timothy aillent parler à ces personnes, on trouvera peut-être des indices.**

**-Euh, Tony à déjà parlé à Jessica Kniles, David Johnson n'était pas joignable.**

**-Alors qu'ils aillent chez lui, quitte à entrer chez lui sans sa permission. Abby... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... si David et Chris Johnson avaient préparé l'enlèvement de Jethro et Anthony ensembles? »**

La porte claqua violemment et David Johnson apparu en face d'Anthony. Celui-ci tressaillit, il se demandait déjà de quelle manière ce malade avait décidé de lui faire payer, mais la chose qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était ce qu'il contait faire de Gibbs...Jay... les choses étaient tellement étranges entre eux. La complicité qui s'était installée depuis le début de leur captivité s'était faite si naturellement... Le ton glacé de Johnson le sortit de ses pensées.

**«-Alors, Anthony... je peux vous appeler comme ça?**

**-Dinozzo suffira amplement**, répondit-il sèchement, **je ne compte pas sympathiser avec vous.**

**-Oh... quel dommage. Nous aurions pourtant pu parler de choses très inintéressantes.**

**-Le seul intérêt d'être près de vous ici, c'est que j'ai plus de chances de vous tuer, espèce de malade.**

**-Oh non.. non! Voyons, la seule personne qui tue l'autre ici, c'est moi!** Murmurât-il à l'oreille de l'italien tout en lui enfonçant doucement son poing dans la côte. Ce dernier gémit de douleur, Gibbs regardait derrière la grille, les poings serrés. Johnson se releva, et jeta un violent coup de pied à la figure de Tony. Le regard de Jethro était gris de colère, non seulement ce malade le frappait, mais en plus, il ne laissait aucune chance à Tony de se défendre, un coup de pied dans le visage...

**-C'est tout?** Murmura Tony. Gibbs se crispa. _Merde, Tony, à quoi tu joues?_

**-Quoi? Vous en voulez plus?**

**-Non...En fait je pensais à cette pauvre Rice... Elle a du souffrir bien plus que ça. Vous savez, en plus de la gorge tranchée, il y avait aussi des hématomes.. beaucoup d'hématomes, tellement, que, pendant un moment, notre médecin légiste a hésité sur la cause de la mort..**. Johnson était rouge de fureur, et les deux agents se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait faire dans cet état. Tony était courageux, courageux et arrogant, mais c'était le seul moyen de trouver plus de réponses, sur Rice, sur le frère de David Johnson, sur David Johnson lui-même ... **Et votre frère, le pauvre, je n'imagine pas ce qu'il a du souffrir. Attendre, toujours, que sa petite-amie revienne. La peur... et vous? Vous avez souffert de sa disparition, non?**

**-Comme toute personne normale, oui, j'ai souffert, c'était une amie. **

**-Oh, personne normale, vous croyez? Je n'ai séquestré personne lorsque Gibbs est parti... Pourtant, je peux vous le jurer, j'ai souffert. Mais, je suis bête, vous ne sortiez pas avec Rice, c'était votre frère, Chris, c'est ça? Ou bien je me trompe? **

**-Elle...** Il perdait pied, peu à peu. Tony approchait dangereusement de la fin, il voulait faire craquer Johnson.

**-Elle aimait votre frère, et vous, elle vous dénigrait. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'a même pas été capable de la protéger. J'ai tort, David?**

**-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça!** De fines larmes perlaient le long des joues de Johnson. Enfin, il l'avait touchée, la corde sensible. Gibbs attendait, espérant que l'homme ne tiendrait pas le coup, qu'il ne résisterait pas, et qu'il s'effondrerait. Tony était devenu doué, très doué. Ses méthodes d'intimidation avaient changées, il s'était amélioré.

**-Oh, pourtant, je croyais que vous vouliez sympathiser!** »_Allez, craque espèce de taré._ Mais sa réaction ne fut pas celle espérée, mais plutôt celle redoutée. David se redressa, souleva Tony par le col, et lui donna un coup de tête. Il retourna ensuite l'agent afin le mettre dos à lui, celui-ci étant encore trop secoué pour résister. Johnson attrapa son bras, le plia dans son dos et le releva(non, vous ne vous trompez pas, c'est comme ça qu'on déboîte une épaule). Dinozzo ne put réprimer un cri de douleur. Gibbs ferma les yeux, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Johnson frappa encore Tony, passant de coups de poings à coups de pieds, puis repartit. Tony était effondré sur le sol, il ne bougeait plus.

4

Ziva frappa trois coups sur la porte. Rien. Elle réessaya. Toujours rien.

**«-Mr David Johnson, NCIS, ouvrez la porte tout de suite!**

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec McGee, sortit son arme. Elle compta jusqu'à trois, puis défonçât la porte. Ils auraient du attendre un mandat, ils n'avaient pas la permission d'entrer ici. Mais le temps pressait, chaque seconde de plus était une chance de moins de retrouver Gibbs et Tony vivants. Pour cette fois, Jen les pardonnerait. A première vue, il n'y ait rien d'anormal dans l'appartement. McGee ouvrit un placard où traînaient quelques paires de chaussures. Il en attrapa une paire, remplie de boue séchée et de terre. Il en préleva un échantillon. Il se demandait pourquoi quelqu'un qui habitait en ville avait de la boue sur ses chaussures, et même si ce n'était peut-être rien, ils étaient tellement en manque d'indices qu'il relèverait n'importe quoi. Ziva pénétra dans un bureau, et trouva sur une table une carte de la ville et un plan des égouts. Elle les emporta. Dans les poubelles, McGee trouva une chemise ensanglantée. Abby allait enfin avoir du boulot...

L'ex-marine attendait depuis plus de deux heures que Tony se manifeste. L'italien était resté inconscient pendant environ une heure, Gibbs avait du mal à évaluer le temps. Puis il s'était réveillé, gémissant à peine, faisant tout pour cacher sa douleur à son ancien amant. Il toussait énormément. Gibbs avait eu du mal à le regarder: le visage en sang, le bras droit pendant sur le coté comme le membre d'une personne morte, le corps couvert d'hématomes. Johnson ne l'avait pas raté. Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Le calme plein. Tony brisa finalement le silence. D'une voix rauque il demanda à Gibbs s'il voulait continuer à regarder les photos.

**«-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état pour ça, Tony...**

**-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, Jay, je pête la forme, ça s'entend pas?**

**-Je trouve pas ça très drôle.**

**-Je sais... désolé... mais je peux.** Une quinte de toux le coupa dans sa phrase**. Je disais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher: raconter des stupidités quand tout va mal...**

**-Non, regarde, tout va pas si mal: J'ai regardé les photos, je me souviens de beaucoup plus de choses maintenant.**

**-Ah oui? **Sa voix s'affaiblissait peu à peu.

**-Ouais... par exemple celle là.** Il colla l'image au grillage. **Ce parc... on y a passé du temps, hein? **

**-Ouais assez... je ne me souviens pas de la première fois où on y est allé, c'était pour quoi, déjà? **

**-Tu te lassais du paysage lorsque tu faisais ton footing le matin. Tu m'as demandé si je connaissais un autre endroit, et je t'y ai emmené. **Gibbs rit un instant**. Quand je pense que c'est moi qui te le dis, alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours, je ne me rappelais de rien...**

**-C'est bon signe... bientôt tu auras recouvert la mémoire... entièrement. Alors, ce parc, tu peux me le décrire, on va voir si tu t'en souviens si bien!**

**-Il n'était pas bien grand, en fait. Il était entouré d'une route à l'avant, et du fleuve à l'arrière. Le coté qui longeait la route était fermé par de petites barrières en bois, qu'on enjambait toujours au lieu de passer par l'entrée. Il y avait peu d'arbres, l'essentiel du terrain était composé de gazon. Un chemin en cailloux blanc passait sur le coté. Si on suivait se chemin, on arrivait jusqu'à une petite pente, entourée d'arbres.**

**-Oui, c'est ça... **

**-Après avoir descendu la pente, on tombait sur une ligne droite, encore plus près de l'eau. Des arbres longeaient le chemin, séparant le fleuve du parc. On avançait jusqu'à un petit banc, en bois, tout simple. Et on attendais. On observait les enfants jouer au ballon, on discutait un peu... On pouvais y rester assis pendant des heures, bercés par le bruit de l'eau et du vent dans les branches...**

**-Ça m'a toujours étonné que tu aimes cet endroit, moi qui croyait que tu ne te plaisait qu'a rester seul dans ta cave...**

**-He oui, je suis un homme plein de surprises**, dit-il en riant. **Et puis cet endroit... il était si paisible... Tout semblait plus doux là-bas... comme si, le temps de quelques heures, assis l'un contre l'autre sur ce banc , nos soucis s'effaçaient... comme si on oubliait le stress des journées de travail. **

**-Le monde s'arrêtait de tourner un instant... un instant durant lequel nos problèmes n'existaient plus.**

**-Exactement... **Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes, puis Gibbs reprit la parole. **Tony, je... je suis désolé.**

**-Hein?**

**-Désolé d'avoir oublié...**

**-C'était pas... c'était pas vraiment de ta faute.**

**-Si... si... Abby avait raison... j'avais tellement peur, après m'être remémoré Shanon et Kelly... quelque chose me bloquait...Je ne voulais pas, en quelque sorte, me souvenir...** Tony resta muet. Il toussa un peu, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. **Je regrette**.

-**Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr... Gibbs, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu n'avais pas oublié? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit en me reconnaissant? Après avoir passé des nuits entières à penser à ta femme, et à ta fille?**

**-...**L'ex-marine resta sans voix. Ils entendirent des pas provenant du couloir, mettant automatiquement fin à la discussion.

La porte de Gibbs s'ouvrit.

**-A mon tour, c'est ça? **Demandât-il d'un ton grave.

-**Ça dépend ce à quoi vous pensiez. En fait... j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous.**

**-Laissez-moi deviner, un 9mm tout prêt pour moi, où peut-être un couteau fraîchement aiguisé?** David Johnson lâcha un rire sournois.

**-Aïe!Touché, agent Gibbs. Je devine ce que vous pensez de moi: pas terrible. C'est triste... Parce que je comptais vous amener quelque chose de plaisant, à vous et à votre ami. Mais puisque vous en avez décidé autrement...Tant pis pour votre ami.** Gibbs releva la tête, plongeant son regard bleu-gris dans celui de l'homme, tentant en vain d'y chercher une réponse. Peu de gens réussissaient à lui tenir tête, à le fixer dans les yeux sans jamais changer d'expression. Sauf Tony... et ce salopard. Johnson attrapa quelque chose posé dans un coin, près de la porte. Il le jeta à la figure de l'ex-marine. C'était un sachet, en papier-carton. Une forte odeur de nourriture en sortait, ce qui rappela à Gibbs qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Il sortit du sachet un sandwich, et une bouteille d'eau.

**-Qu'est-ce que..?** _Pourquoi?...Ce type est complètement malade._

**-C'est simple, je ne veux pas vous tuer tout de suite. Non! Je vous l'ai dit, je veux que vous souffriez, et surtout... que vous l'entendiez souffrir.** Alors Gibbs comprit. Il comprit que la «chose plaisante» dont Tony aurait du bénéficier était de manger. Il comprit que l'italien allait devoir sentir l'odeur du sandwich, le ventre vide, sans jamais pourvoir y toucher. La situation aurait pu paraître presque comique, si on ne prenait pas en compte l'état de l'agent et si on ne connaissait pas le goût de Dinozzo pour la nourriture. Ce type était malade, mais pas si bête. Tony allait en baver. Johnson sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Gibbs referma le sachet, la mine sombre.

**-Eh, Jay...** il toussa légèrement. **tu ne manges pas?**

**-Manger quoi?**

**-Ben, ce qu'il y a dans le truc que t'a jeté Johnson.**

**-Qui te dit que ça se mange?**

**-Attends, tu sais à qui tu parle, là? Je peux sentir une pizza à des kilomètres.** Gibbs se racla la gorge. **Bon d'accord, peut-être pas à des kilomètres. Le fait est qu'en ce qui concerne les sandwichs, hamburgers, et autres choses mauvaises pour la santé, mon flair est infaillible. **

**-...**

**-Alors, tu manges?**

**-Tony... Johnson ne va rien te donner...**

**-Non, c'est vrai?** Demandât-il ironiquement. **Je suis au courant.**

**-Mais... non, je ne peux pas. Si tu ne manges pas, je ne mange pas.** Cette phrase fit sourire Tony. Une autre quinte de toux le pris, plus forte, plus douloureuse. Jethro frissonna.

**-Jay, écoute, prends ça comme une chance de nous sauver.**

**-Hein?**

**-Ben... Si jamais on trouve un moyen de s'enfuir, et que j'ai pas assez de force pour courir, va falloir que tu me portes! **

**-Quoi?**

**-Et ouais! **

**-J'y crois pas!**

**-Sérieusement, Jay, va pas faire une bêtise pareille pour moi, ok?**

Gibbs soupira.

**-C'est d'accord. **

**-Bien. Pendant que tu te délectes de ton sandwich poulet, mayonnaise et crudités, je vais dormir un peu.** Et ce dernier s'allongea sur le sol boueux et s'endormit en quelques secondes. Gibbs pris son sachet, but une gorgée d'eau, et déroula le film plastique autour du pain. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'il découvrit que le sandwich était bel et bien un «poulet, mayonnaise et crudités». Tony l'étonnerai toujours.

**Alors, ça vous plaît toujours? Parce que sinon, je peux arrêter... Si vous avez aimé, c'est le bouton violet en bas. Si vous avez pas aimé, c'est aussi le bouton violet en bas. Je ne tuerai personne si on me dis que ça va pas, j'vous jure.**

**Le passage sur le parc me tenait à cœur, en fait ce parc existe (en France, of course) et j'y vais souvent. Cet endroit est un des seul lieu où je me sens vraiment bien, donc l'incorporer à ma fic' me semblait légitime.**

**Voilà, la suite viendra plus tard, je vais essayer de faire vite mais je ne garantis rien !**


	9. Kiss me

Disclaimer:** NCIS ne m'appartient toujours pas...et je ne gagne rien du tout**

Rating M:**Toujours pareil, à cause du slash.**

Note de l'auteur: **Voilà, nouveau chapitre... Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos ****reviews****, c'est toujours aussi agréable ! Je pars en vacances et je ne reviens qu'en août, et là où je vais il n'y a pas Internet , donc pas de fic' avant fin août, voir début septembre j'en sais rien... (Aie! Non! Pas taper! Pas taper !) Je suis désolée... J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira, et comme d'habitude, j'attends votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais! **

Bureau du NCIS, laboratoire d'Abby, 4 heures du matin :

« -Alors, Abbygaël ? Que t'ont donné ces analyses ?

**-C'est pas bon, Ducky… pas bon du tout… Le sang trouvé sur la chemise appartient au sergent Chris Johnson, porté disparu depuis quatre jours…**

**-Oh, mon dieu… Ce qui signifie…**

**-Qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette histoire.**

**-Ducky, j'ai trouvé autre chose. Le sang trouvé sur la chemise… je sais comment il a été blessé : la tâche semblait provenir d'une zone près de la poche dans la veste. En la regardant, et a force de la toucher, la poche s'est décousue. Pour qu'un tissus s'en aille aussi vite, c'est qu'il a été cousu…**

**-Par une personne pressée, qui a bâclé son travail. **

**-Exactement. J'ai arraché la poche, et en dessous, il y avait un trou.**

**-Un trou ?**

**-Oui. Causé par une balle, je n'ai toujours pas encore trouvé de quelle arme ça provient… Apparemment, le meurtre n'était pas prémédité: Après avoir tiré sur Chris Johnson, le tueur a tenté de cacher les preuves, mais il a fait ça à la va-vite. J'ai trouvé des empreintes, je recherche toujours avec qui elles correspondent.**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Ziva venait d'entrer dans le labo.

**-Le sang sur la chemise est celui de Chris Johnson. Il s'est fait tiré dessus.** Ziva porta son regard sur l'écran plasma. Une photo de David Johnson était affichée en grand.

-**David Johnson est toujours recherché. Il n'est pas allé à son travail aujourd'hui. Si c'est lui qui a tiré, et qui a enlevé Gibbs et Tony, alors nous devons vraiment faire attention, il est dangereux. **

**-La boue prélevée sur les chaussures ne contient rien de spécial. On peut la trouver n'importe où… donc pas d'indices en plus. Qu'on donné les cartes ?**

**-C'est pour cela que je suis descendue. J'ai trouvé trois mêmes lieux entourés sur chacune des cartes. Les autres lieux entourés ne figurent que sur une carte, et McGee essaie de trouver à quoi ils correspondent. Seulement quelque chose m'intrigue. En passant dans la rue la dernière fois, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des travaux, on dirait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin des endroits entourés dans la carte.**

**-Oui, ils veulent faire un truc… ça concerne les anciennes lignes d'égouts ! **Continua Abby, tout en regardant le plan.

-**Les anciennes lignes d'égouts ? **

**-Oui, il y a quelques années, on a découvert un problème, je ne sais plus exactement ce que c'était, dans les égouts, au sud . La ville a du faire beaucoup de travaux pour réaménager le système d'évacuation des eaux usagée, et les « anciennes » lignes d'égouts sont restées à leur place. Ils veulent les détruire.**

**-Abby,** demanda Ducky,** Tu as une carte qui nous montre le système d'évacuation des eaux ? **La jeune femme chercha quelques instants.

**-Et voilà. **Ziva compara la carte d'Abby avec celle trouvée chez David Johnson.

-Regarde, là, il y a les trois lieux entourés . Sur cette carte, on voit qu'ils correspondent…

**-A des bouches d'égouts qui mènent sur des routes peu fréquentées… Il peut sortir sans se faire trop remarquer. **Termina la jeune gothique.

**-Oui, on a peut-être trouvé une bonne piste… Récapitulons: Chris Johnson souffre de la mort de Rice, son ex-petite amie, que nous n'avons pas pu sauver. Chris aurait décidé de nous le faire payer, et il commence, avec l'aide de son frère, à nous suivre et à nous photographier. Ils prévoient l'enlèvement de Gibbs et Tony. Selon moi, et pour une raison encore inconnue, c'est David Johnson qui a tué son frère. Et il retient peut-être Tony et Gibbs dans les anciennes lignes d'égouts au sud de Washington. Mais le problème, c'est que même si ce n'est qu'une partie des égouts, c'est une énorme surface à rechercher.**

**-Nous n'avons pas le choix ma chère Ziva, la vie d'Anthony et de Jethro est en jeux.**

**-Ducky a raison. Il faut appeler d'autres équipes, et les chercher. **

**-On y va. **Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'ascenseur, mais Abby attrapa l'israélienne par la manche.

**-Ziva, tu es sûre que ça va?**

**-Je ne sais pas... il y a un truc qui ne colle pas... je doute... quelque chose me gène dans tout ça… **

**-On vérifiera ça sur place, l'important maintenant c'est de les retrouver... vivants.**

**-Oui, tu as raison»**

L'ex-marine sentit qu'on bougeait derrière lui, il se retourna et aperçut Tony qui tentait en vain de trouver une position plus confortable, sans trop remuer à cause de ses blessures.

« -Tu veux que je demande à Johnson s'il peut t'installer un matelas ?

**-Ahah, très drôle. **Jethro tressaillit, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à la voix beaucoup trop rauque de son ami.

-**Bien dormi ?**

**-Mouais…**

**-Cauchemar ?**

**-Toujours le même…**

**-Tu veux en parler ?**

**-Pff, c'est qu'un cauchemar, et puis je suis un peu fatigué, là… **_Ouah, j'ai pas trouvé mieux pour esquiver la question… tu parles… mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Je revois le jour où tu es parti, où tu m'as quitté… N'importe quoi! De toute manière, maintenant, ça ne sert plus à rien, je crois bien que cette fois on va y rester..._ Gibbs l'observa un instant, et découvrit la mine sombre de l'italien. Il était vrai que la situation était grave, Tony allait très mal, Gibbs se demandait comment il faisait pour rester éveillé, et pour continuer à parler. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne, il ne le laisserai pas se décourager. A son tour de lui remonter le moral.

-Tony ? Tu peux bouger ton bras valide ?

**-Euh… un peu, pour quoi faire ?**

**-Colle ta main à la grille, tu es assez près pour le faire.**

**-Hein ?**

**-Fais ce que je te dis, Tony.**

L'italien plaça ses doigts sur le grillage, mais ne put arrêter le léger tremblement qui l'avait saisit. De l'autre coté du grillage, Gibbs plaça sa main en face de celle de Dinozzo. Ses doigts glissèrent entre le métal, et il agrippa tant bien que mal les mains du jeune homme. Tony savoura le contact de sa main avec la chaleur des doigts de l'ex-marine. Gibbs le sentit frissonner.

Faut pas perdre espoir, Tony. Tu vois, le jour où tu ne pourras plus sentir ça, le jour où nos mains auront perdus toute leur chaleur, alors là, tu pourras t'inquiéter. Pour le moment, il faut se dire que le calvaire est bientôt fini.

Mais le hasard ne semblait pas en faveur de l'espoir, infligeant une autre quinte de toux à l'italien. Tony lâcha la main de Gibbs, et la laissa tomber au sol, las et fatigué de toute cette souffrance.

-Tony ?

**-…**

-Tony ??? Merde, Tony ? C'est pas vrai »Le jeune homme semblait être inconscient.

Egouts de Washington DC, sud de la ville, 6heures du matin :

« -Ziva ? Elle saisit l'émetteur radio qu'elle tenait accroché à son pantalon.

-Oui, McGee ?

-Tu les as trouvé ? Tu les entends ?

-Non, rien du tout. Je t'ai dit que je te préviendrai si je trouvais quelque chose ! Arrête de me le demander toute les cinq minutes !

-Désolé… Je suis un peu… énervé…

-Je sais, c'est normal. Ecoute, il faut que tu te calmes et que tu fasses bien attention. On a pu se tromper de lieu, ils ne sont peut-être pas ici. Et même si on est au bon endroit, eux ne savent pas qu'on est là. Il est possible qu'ils ne fassent pas de bruit. Ne rate aucun détail qui pourrait t'amener près d'eux.

-C'est d'accord. »Le jeune agent avançât pendant quelques minutes dans le dédale boueux, passant ses mains sur le mur, à la recherche d'indices, comme Ziva lui avait dit de faire. Il arriva vers une porte, et l'ouvrit, arme à la main. Une odeur nauséabonde flottait dans la pièce, une odeur qu'il connaissait malheureusement bien, pour l'avoir de nombreuses fois côtoyée. Un corps, peut-être deux, se dit-il : Il y avait un mort. Il progressa lentement dans la pièce sombre, et aperçut une masse étendue au fond de la pièce. Sa respiration se coupa net, et il s'approcha. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il découvrit que l'homme étendu était Chris Johnson, le porté disparu pour qui ils avaient ouvert l'enquête. Les soupçons d'Abby étaient vrais, il s'était bien fait tiré dessus. David Johnson était forcément le tueur, il avait du enlever la chemise de son frère car on aurait pu trouver des empreintes lui appartenant. La seule erreur qu'il avait faite était de croire qu'il ne serait jamais soupçonné, et de laisser les preuves chez lui. Ce qui était complètement stupide et inconscient.

« -Ziva, j'ai trouvé Chris Johnson !

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est mort.

-Ok, continue à chercher de ton coté. Je doute que David Johnson ai mis le corps près de Gibbs et Tony, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille se rappeler qu'il a tué son frère. Mais fais quand même bien attention. »

Et elle reprit sa route en silence.

La porte de Gibbs s'ouvrit violemment, et David Johnson entra, le même sourire sournois sur le visage. Ce qui inquiéta Gibbs, ce fut l'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« -Ça y est ? Vous avez décidé d'en finir ?

-Vos amis sont ici, ils vous cherchent. Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de l'ex-marine.

-Et vous, vous contez nous tuer ? C'est ça ? Et vous enfuir ?

-Exact. Il pointa son arme vers l'ex-marine.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un sale lâche. Vous et votre frère. Gibbs n'avait aucune idée de l'implication du frère de David Johnson dans l'affaire. Il espérait juste trouver plus de réponses. Et gagner du temps, le plus de temps possible.

-Laissez Chris , il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

-Ah… mais… attendez…alors pourquoi s'est-il enfui ? Et les photos de nous, elles ne se sont pas prises toutes seules ! Johnson ricana, persuadé d'être totalement maître de la situation.

-Quand je pense que vous êtes tombés dans le panneau comme des débutants ! J'ai pris les photos, il me suffisait de les copier sur l'ordinateur de Chris au fur et à mesure.

-Et votre frère ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? Je suppose que non, elles étaient dans le même dossier que celles de Rice. Je ne pense pas que Johnson aillent voir ces photos très souvent… on n'aime pas revoir les morts…

-Il n'a rien vu…

-Non, reprit-il. Il n'a rien vu jusqu'à quelques semaines, c'est ça ?

-Ce crétin était tombé dessus, il avait découvert mes photos… et Sa main se mit à trembler légèrement. Gibbs esquissa un léger sourire, en fait, c'était facile de tirer des informations de Johnson, il connaîtrait bientôt toute l'affaire. Ils ne restait plus qu'à essayer de lui faire lâcher son arme, ce qui demeurait la chose la plus compliquée.

-Il voulait vous en empêcher… Mais il fallait nous attraper, nous faire payer son meurtre ! A tout prix ! Lâcha Gibbs en augmentant le ton de sa voix. Il fallait renverser la situation, impressionner Johnson, et le rendre plus faible.

-Il ne voulait pas me comprendre ! Il voulait tout effacer, il voulait que j'arrête. Il disait que ça ne ferait pas revenir Rice ! Mais il faut la venger ! _Ce type est un malade…_

-Oh oui, la venger en tuant ceux qui ont essayé de la sauver ! Mais ça, votre frère ne le comprenait pas, alors vous l'avez tué ! Gibbs criait maintenant. Priant pour qu'un agent ne soit pas loin et l'entende.

**-C'était tout ce qu'il méritait ! Il l'a laissé partir, il ne l'a pas protégée. » **Hurla David Johnson, visiblement à bout de nerfs. Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flots le long de ses joues, mais son arme restait braquée vers le visage de Gibbs. Celui-ci redressa la tète, et vit le doigt de David glisser sur la détente, il n'arrivait pas à tirer. Il doutait. Il était faible.

Tony se réveilla, l'esprit encore très embrumé. Il entendait des cris, mais ne comprenait rien. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il n'avait pas la force de parler, encre moins de bouger. Soudain, il entendit un grand bruit. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. _Un coup de feu…ça ne peut être qu'un coup de feu. Jay ! Jay ! _ Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Sa gorge était sèche, tous ses membres lui faisaient mal, et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger, une douleur terrible lui déchirait tantôt l'abdomen, tantôt l'épaule. C'était l'enfer. Il sentit qu'on ouvrait la porte. Il tentait de discerner une image, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir qui se tenait en face de lui. Mais tout était tellement flou. Il paniqua : et si c'était David Johnson, ou encore son frère, qui venait pour le tuer. Et si Jay était mort ? Il sentit finalement une main sur sa joue. Une main douce, fine… une main qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il décela une douce odeur de parfum se dégager près de lui. Tout semblait si irréel, à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait sentit depuis qu'il était enfermé ici. Il rassembla toutes ses forces, et demanda doucement.

« -Je suis mort ? Il perçut un rire qui lui était familier.

-Non ! Non, Tony, c'est Ziva, je suis là maintenant. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va s'arranger.

-J… Jay.. ? Elle enleva sa main de la joue de son coéquipier.

-…._Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ?_

-Jay ? Où..

-Je suis là, Tony. Calme-toi. » L'italien ferma les yeux. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Hôpital de Bethesda, 10heures du matin :

Gibbs se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était définitivement pas le sien. Un plâtre autour du bras, quelques bandages… ça aussi c'était nouveau… Les évènements de la matinée lui revinrent finalement en mémoire. Johnson était à deux doigts de lui tirer dessus lorsque Ziva avait fait une entrée fracassante dans la pièce. Elle avait ouvert violemment la porte, arme à la main, et avait aussitôt tiré une balle dans la tête de David Johnson. L'heure n'était pas à la perte de temps. Elle s'était avancée vers Gibbs, mais il lui avait fermement conseillé d'aller voir Tony, dans la pièce à coté. Après au moins deux minutes d'efforts intenses, il se releva. Il se dirigea vers Dinozzo, encore chancelant. Il découvrit avec soulagement qu'il était en vie, et aussi… qu'il le demandait. A l'annonce de son nom, Gibbs avait un peu perdu l'équilibre, et Ziva s'était alors penché vers lui pour le rattraper. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas répondu à l'italien. Les secours étaient venus, et à l'hôpital, Gibbs avait insisté pour être dans la même chambre que Dinozzo.

Tony… il tourna son regard et observa l'italien qui dormait paisiblement. Son état était très critique, mais il avait tenu bon. Maintenant tout était rentré dans l'ordre. _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi j'ai demandé à être près de lui… après tout, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé. Tony dormirait de la même manière, que je sois près de lui, où pas. Alors pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?_

« -Parce qu'indéniablement, tu n'est apaisé que lorsqu'il est à tes coté. Lui répondit une voix familière. Malgré tous les efforts que tu fais pour le nier. Tu n'es toi qu'avec lui.

-Hey, Ducky.

-Alors Jethro, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien… mieux qu'hier en tout cas…

-C'est sûr.

-Tony ?

-Il a été sauvé à temps. Sa côte est cassée, et il a une luxation de l'épaule. Plus de nombreux hématomes, et quelques contusions… mais il est sain et sauf. Il s'en sortira. Il s'en sort toujours.

-Tant mieux.

-Alors tu as réfléchi ?

-A quoi ?

-Mais à Anthony, voyons !

-Il n'y a rien à réfléchir.

-Tu en es vraiment certain ?

-Oui !… non…je…Il tourna la tête et posa son regard sur le jeune homme. Les bips des moniteurs posés près de lui sonnaient au rythme de sa respiration. Le voir si calme décontenança Gibbs. Ses traits étaient détendus, plus aucun pli ne marquaient son front. Et mis à part les bleus sur son visage, Tony avait retrouvé sa splendeur naturelle.

-Jethro, tu le sais très bien, le regard tu lui porte aujourd'hui n'est pas celui d'un ancien patron, ou collègue… peu importe le mot. Cesse de nier les évidences.

-Je… Il a assez souffert à cause de moi. Nous avons assez souffert.

-Vous avez toute une vie pour vous reconstruire. Ensemble, vous y arriverez. Jethro, ne le laisse pas partir. »

Gibbs ne répondit rien. Plantant son regard bleu-acier dans celui de son ami. Indéchiffrable, comme toujours. Mais Ducky le connaissait assez pour savoir que ses paroles ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent. Il s'en alla. Jethro se rendormit quelques secondes plus tard, bercé par la le souffle lent et régulier d'un Tony encore endormi.

Il fut réveillé quelques temps après par un rire de femme. Un rire qu'il connaissait bien. Il se redressa sur son lit, et tourna la tête vers la jeune gothique, en pleine conversation avec Tony. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Gibbs. En quelques secondes, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Gibbs ! Enfin, tu t'es réveillé !

-Hey Abbs, moi aussi je suis content de te voir… tu pourrais me laisser respirer ?

-Désolé. Elle s'assit sur le lit de l'ex-marine. Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien, très bien. Tony, ça va ?

-Beaucoup mieux, boss. Il plongea quelques secondes dans les regard émeraude de Dinozzo. Se remémorant les durs moment qu'ils avaient passés, et l'inquiétude qui l'avait rongée lorsque Tony s'était évanoui. Abby brisa le silence.

-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, je racontais à Tony comment Ziva a menacé une infirmière. Sans Ray, la pauvre aurait du elle aussi être hospitalisée.

-Ray ? l'interrogea l'ex-marine.

-Euh.. je veux dire le docteur Debison…

-Oh… je vois que vous avez sympathisé ! Lui dit-il avec ce léger sourire qui n'appartenait qu'a lui seul. Les pommettes de la jeune femme rougirent légèrement.

-Non… nous n'avons parlé que de choses… purement scientifiques… Le rire de Tony résonna dans la pièce.

-Ouais… c'est ça Abby… purement scientifique !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Gibbs.

-L'infirmière ne voulait pas nous informer sur l'état de Tony. J'avais beau essayer, elle ne disait rien. Ziva était super en colère, en même temps, elle a du dormir six heures en tout ces deux nuits. Alors, elle a saisit la pauvre femme par le col de sa veste, en lui disant qu'elle pouvait la tuer en quelques secondes juste avec ses doigts. Et que la scientifique qui se tenait juste à coté d'elle _c'est moi_ pourrait faire disparaître toutes les preuves sans aucune difficulté. Heureusement que Le Docteur Debison est intervenu et nous a donné les informations qu'on voulait.

-Vous vous inquiétez tant que ça pour moi ? Demanda l'italien, son éternel grand sourire sur les lèvres. Abby lui jeta un regard indigné, se leva et se posa en face de lui.

-Comment tu peux en douter ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on laisserai notre patron mourir dans un hôpital ? C'est pas digne de bons agents, ça !

-C'est vrai, vous êtes de très bons agents… j'ai pas eu encore l'occasion de vous remercier. Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait… sans vous, on serait encore là-bas, à moisir dans ces égouts… Gibbs et lui échangèrent un regard entendu. L'ex-marine hocha la tête vers Abby pour confirmer ce qu'avait dit Tony. Puis un silence pesant s'installa. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Abby étouffa un bâillement, et Gibbs le remarqua.

-Abbs, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

-Euh…. j'en sais rien… j'ai dormi quatre heures cette nuit, ce qui est déjà pas mal, vu comment j'étais nerveuse.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, Abby. Conseilla Tony. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tu vas pouvoir dormir calmement.

-Non… je vais rester avec vous. Jethro lui fit signe du doigt pour qu'elle s'approche. Elle s'assit près de lui sur le lit. Il saisit ses épaules et l'approcha de lui. Délicatement, il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son front, puis murmura :

-Vas-y, ne t'inquiètes pas. On veille l'un sur l'autre. Elle soupira légèrement, puis céda.

-C'est d'accord… mais qu'il ne vous arrive rien !

-C'est promis, Abby. Lui répondirent-ils en choeur. Elle leur jeta un dernier regard, puis sortit doucement de la chambre. Tony resta quelques instants pensif. Il avait été un bon « boss » pendant ces quelques mois, mais Gibbs avait cette chose en lui… ce petit truc qui le rendait meilleur. Il suffisait de voir comment il réussissait à convaincre les gens. _Moi.. je ne suis pas comme ça…_

-A quoi tu penses, Tony ?

-Je pensais à la manière dont tu t'es débrouillé pour être seul avec moi, Boss… c'était plutôt réussi, Abby n'y a vu que du feu ! Lui répondit-il en lui jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus. Il s'attendait à ce que Gibbs le remette doucement en place, mais celui-ci répondit :

-Ouais, je crois qu'on avait vraiment besoin d'être tous les deux… C'est peut-être pas très bien de faire partir Abby, mais là… je ne tenais plus. Lui dit-il, rentrant dans le jeu de l'italien, à sa plus grande surprise. Tony lui jeta un regard faussement indigné, puis éclata de rire.

-T'as failli m'avoir, Gibbs ! Un ange passa, puis l'ex-marine prit à nouveau la parole.

-Sans rire, Tony… je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Le jeune homme se tourna, et, verrouillant son regard dans celui de son ancien patron, lui répondit.

-Je t'écoute. Ses yeux ne reflétaient ni étonnement, ni appréhension. Juste… de la détermination. Il s'était préparé à l'idée que Gibbs ai besoin de parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours.

-Je… en vérité, je suis un peu perdu. Je suis traversé par des millions de sentiments contradictoires, je suis partagé entre l'envie de fuir en courant, et celle de rester… rester jusqu'à la fin, et.. ne plus jamais être seul. Une fine lueur étincela dans les yeux du jeune homme. Ceux de Gibbs, en revanche, reflétaient le désarroi le plus total. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en quelques jours… maintenant que je me rappelle de presque tout, je ne peux plus faire comme avant… ignorer… ignorer ce que je ressens… » Tony allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que le docteur Debison entra.

Après avoir rapidement examiné Gibbs et Tony, le docteur Debison les informa sur les soins nécessaires.

« -Mr. Gibbs, je préfère vous garder jusqu'à demain en observation, on ne sait jamais, nous avons peut-être manqué quelque choses.

Gibbs soupira, il détestait les hôpitaux, et même s'il ne devait rester qu'a peine une journée, il n'était pas très enthousiaste. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien, au plus grand étonnement de l'italien qu s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse.

Quant à vous, MrDinozzo, il est préférable que vous restiez pendant cinq, voir six jours.

-Cinq jours ? Non ! Je ne vais pas tenir, assis dans ce lit pendant tout ce temps !

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester sans surveillance dans votre état, c'est trop risqué. Vous avez une cote cassée qui peut perforer votre poumon, Vous n'avez rien mangé ni bu pendant deux jours…. vous voulez mettre votre vie en jeux pour une stupidité ?

-C'est trop long !

-S'il vient vivre chez moi quelques jours, et que le docteur Mallard passe le voir tous les matins, il pourrait partir plus tôt ? Intervint Gibbs. Tony lui jeta un regard étonné.

-Dans ce cas… on pourrait le laisser partir plus tôt… A condition, bien sur, que vous le surveillez tous les jours, et qu'à la moindre alerte, vous nous l'ameniez.

-C'est d'accord.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser quelques heures, nous verrons ça plus tard, quand vous aurez réfléchi. Il sortit, et Ziva et McGee entrèrent quelques secondes après. Tony était heureux de les voir, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec Gibbs, seul. Ils restèrent une heure avec eux, récupérant au passage quelques informations sur l'affaire, pour compléter les rapports.

Gibbs et Tony restaient murés dans le silence, perdus tous les deux dans leur pensées. L'italien avait voulu parler, mais il doutait encore. Que devait-il dire à Jay ? Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, tout à l'heure ?

Jethro entendit le bruit les draps à coté de lui se plier. Il se retourna et vit que Dinozzo essayait de sortir. Mais la perfusion accrochée à son bras et sa côte l'empêchaient de bouger facilement.

-Tony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**-J'en ai marre d'être couché, je vais au toilettes. **Jethro esquissa un sourire face à la mine énervée de l'italien. Il s'empêtrait les jambes dans les draps, et poussait des grognements de colère. **Jay, tu vas rire longtemps, où tu comptes m'aider ?** Gibbs se leva, retira les draps, et attrapa fermement les bras de Tony pour le relever. Le jeune homme fut rapidement soulevé, mais il chancela aussitôt, et se rattrapa sur le torse de l'ex-marine .Anthony appuyé ainsi sur lui, leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Jethro pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur ses lèvres. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et au lieu de repousser Tony, il le garda près de lui, resserrant même son étreinte sur son ami. Il se fixèrent un moment, devinant le même désir de s'embrasser dans les yeux de l'autre. Gibbs avançât légèrement sa bouche vers Tony qui s'en empara aussitôt. Baiser léger, délicat et plein de tendresse... Anthony faisait attention à ne pas blesser la lèvre de son ami, encore entaillée, et Jay prenait garde à ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas gêner Tony, et pour savourer ce contact qui lui était étrangement familier. Leurs bouches se séparèrent un instant, ils se sourirent, Anthony colla son front à celui de Jay, puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

Did you like it? Je l'espère, c'est le but. J'attends vos reviews… comme toujours

J'ai eu un petit problème de mise en page (plus ça va, plus j'ai des envie de meurtre sur mon ordinateur!) désolé si ça a gêné.

Bye!


	10. love and hospital

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à DPB et ses collaborateurs.**

**Rating :**** M… toujours M**

**Note de l'auteur :**** Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre pas très haut en action… j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.**

Les lèvres de Gibbs toujours collées aux siennes, Tony laissa glisser ses mains le long de la nuque de l'ex-marine. La douleur lui déchirait l'épaule, comme si un feu brûlait sa chair, et aucune position n'arrivait à la calmer. Mais il ne se serait arrêté pour rien au monde. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué! Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ lui avait manqué... Le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau... cette main qui montait et descendait dans son dos en une longue et sensuelle caresse... La température de son corps montait à une vitesse fulgurante. Et lorsque la bouche de Jay quitta ses lèvres pour aller glisser sur son cou, la douleur dans son épaule ne devint qu'un vague et lointain souvenir. Un long soupir. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, se laissant emporter par ses sensations. Second soupir, plus long, plus fort. Il lui fallait plus, beaucoup plus... toujours plus. Ses mains se saisirent des hanches de son amant, puis remontèrent doucement. Il le poussa et le plaqua contre le mur. Il attrapa la blouse d'hôpital que portait Gibbs,la soulevant pour l'enlever finalement, prenant garde a ne pas donner de coup sur le plâtre de Gibbs. A la vue de tous ces hématomes sur le corps de Jay, Tony s'était figé. Jethro l'avait alors embrassé tendrement, puis s'était retourné pour échanger les places. C'était maintenant Tony qui était coincé entre le mur et lui. L'italien laissait sa bouche parcourir le torse de l'ex-marine lorsque son souffle se coupa brutalement. Son corps se tordit de douleur alors qu'il essayait en vain de respirer normalement.

**-Merde,** murmurât-il, **ma côte... ** Le regard de Gibbs s'assombrit, il redressa le jeune homme pour calmer la douleur. Sa mâchoire serrée trahissait son inquiétude.

**-Calme toi, Tony... inspire doucement... il vaut mieux que tu te recouches...**

**-Désolé.**

**-Pour quoi?**

**-Cette... interruption**. Jethro esquissa un sourire.

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. De toute manière, je ne suis pas sûr que le moment et l'endroit soient bien… choisis. **

**-Ouais... »** Alors qu'il aidait Anthony a aller sur son lit, une jeune infirmière entra dans la chambre. Elle se précipita vers Dinozzo pour l'aider à s'installer.

C'était une jolie petite brune aux yeux verts clairs. Son visage était fin et parsemé de tâches de rousseur qui lui donnaient une air enfantin. Elle sortit quelques secondes dans le couloir avant de rentrer, deux plateaux aux mains. Lorsque Tony aperçut l'assiette de légume qui s'approchait dangereusement de son lit, il fit une mine dégouttée avant de dire à la jeune femme:

**« -C'est très gentil à vous, mais je préférerais un bon hamburger... ou une pizza, ce qui vous arrange!**

**-Vous avez passé plusieurs jours sans manger et vous refusez des légumes gentiment préparés? **

**-C'est à dire que...**

**-Mangez! De toute manière vous n'avez pas le choix! **Alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir, il lui demanda:

**-Vous ne voulez pas rester un peu? On pourrait... discuter... je suis sur que ces charmants légumes auraient meilleur goût si je les mange en votre compagnie!**

Il lui lança son sourire spécial « fille potentiellement intéressante» (devant lequel je fond, je l'avoue...) Elle s'approcha de son oreille avant de lui murmurer.

**-Joli sourire agent Dinozzo, j'aurais presque pu être sous le charme... si seulement votre ami n'était pas a moitié nu quand je suis entrée et que vous n'aviez pas un suçon juste là. Elle pointa du doigt le cou de Tony. **

**-Ouah,** répondit-il immédiatement. **Vous avez vu tout ça en seulement quelques secondes? Je suis épatée! Vous devriez travailler avec moi au NCIS, vous feriez un très bon agent...**

Elle laissa échapper un léger rire avant de lui dire.

**-Je dirait bien oui, mais des gens on besoin de moi ici.**

**-Pas moi! Vous devriez le dire à votre médecin... comment il s'appelle déjà...**

**-Docteur Debison.**

**-Exact. Vous devriez lui dire que je suis en pleine forme! C'est que j'en peut plus de rester ici...**

**-En pleine forme... je vois ça oui, dit-elle en désignant Gibbs . Mais je pense que quelques jours de repos vous feront le plus grand bien. **

Tony rougit légèrement avant de saisir sa fourchette.

**-Puisque j'ai pas le choix. **

**-Bon appétit! Lui lançât-elle avant de sortir.**

**-Il en faut pour avaler ces trucs...** Gibbs éclata de rire.

**-Ce ne sont que des légumes, Tony, ils vont pas t'attaquer.**

**-Quoi? Toi aussi tu t'y mets? Allez, Jay, me dit pas que tu préférerais pas un bon steak, cuit à la perfection...?!(**beurk, j'suis végétarienne!)

**-C'est vrai... mais je ne plains pas pour autant. Alors mange et tais-toi.**

**-C'est toi le boss! Mais si je fais une crise de foie ou une intoxication alimentaire, je n'endosse aucune responsabilité!**

**-Dinozzo, tu veux vraiment que je me lève?**

**-C'est plutôt tentant comme proposition...** Lui répondit-il immédiatement, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Gibbs plongea son regard dans celui de l'italien, le regard «indéchiffrable », le bleu-gris, celui qui donnait à Jay ce coté mystérieux qui avait toujours attiré Tony. L'ex-marine se leva, et s'assit à coté de Tony. Lentement, il approcha son visage de celui de Dinozzo. Il s'avançait très doucement, faisant ainsi attendre Tony. Son souffle jouait avec celui de son amant, il frôlait tantôt ses lèvres, puis se reculait, s'amusant de l'impatiente de l'italien qui tentait de capturer ses lèvres. Le plateau sur ses jambes empêchaient tout geste brusque. Tony grogna, Gibbs sourit. Puis décidant finalement que son jeu avait assez duré, il s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme. C'était étrange, comme en quelques minutes, ces foutues lèvres étaient devenues une espèce de drogue dont il pouvait profiter à volonté, sans s'en lasser. Elles étaient douces à souhait, chaudes et délicates... elles étaient juste parfaites. _Il_ était juste parfait. Mais alors que Tony comptait approfondir son baiser, Gibbs se recula. Il attrapa la fourchette de Dinozzo et la lui tendit.

**-Mange.**

**-Mais...**

**-Pas de mais, tu manges, c'est tout. **

**-J'ai le droit à quoi si je finis mon assiette?**

**-Quoi, en plus je dois te donner quelque chose? Mais t'as quel âge, Dinozzo?** Gibbs ne comptait rien lui donner... ou lui faire, de spécial, mais Tony avait adopté un air enfantin qui avait un effet considérable sur lui. _Oh, et puis... ça peut pas me faire de mal._ Il déposa quelques baisers dans le coup de Tony, remonta jusqu'à son oreille, puis murmura.

**-Mange, et je verrais ce que je peut faire... »**

Tony soupira d'ennui. Gibbs n'était parti que depuis le début de la matinée, mais déjà il lui manquait. Si les « négociations » se passaient bien, il pourrait repartir demain... chez Gibbs. Il frissonna. Ces deux jours s'étaient déroulés beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Son premier baiser entre Gibbs et lui aurait pu être un « dérapage », Gibbs aurait pu vouloir tout arrêter. Mais son comportement le reste du temps ne laissait pas de doute sur ses sentiments envers Tony. _A moins que Jay s'amuse à embrasser tout le personnel de l'hôpital..._Il pouffa. Cette théorie n'était pas très... plausible. Mais si, maintenant qu'il rentrerait, Jay ne voulait plus de lui? Et si tout n'était qu'un malentendu? Et si... et si Jay voulait retourner à Mexico? _Je ne supporterais pas... pas deux fois... s'il part, je... je suis fini_. L'entrée de Ziva mis fin à ses pensées. Elle resta peu de temps, travail oblige. Sans Tony, l'équipe avançait beaucoup plus lentement. Mais juste avant son départ, elle lui dit quelque chose qui retint son attention.

**« -Tony?**

**-Hum?**

**-Tu lui diras... tu lui diras que je suis heureuse pour vous... mais que si jamais il te refais du mal je m'occupe personnellement de lui.**

**-Quoi? De qui tu parles? »**

Elle lui avait répondu par un sourire avant de sortir. _Quoi ? Ça se voit tant que ça ? C'est marqué su mon front ? Oh, peut-être que j'ai un sourire béat de débile amoureux… Et Jay… s'il ne veut pas que ça se sache ? Ben… dans le genre discret comme agent, je bats des records, bravo Dinozzo._ Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il ne put continuer à réfléchir. Heureusement, cette nouvelle visite s'avéra beaucoup plus… utile. Le Docteur Debison était venu lui annoncer qu'il pourrait quitter l'hôpital le soir même, à condition qu'il respecte quelques consignes : Il ne pouvait reprendre le travail que dans une semaine, et, jusqu'à que sa côte aille mieux, son travail ne se ferait qu'au bureau. Adieu les photos, croquis, courses poursuites, interrogatoires…et autres choses qui faisait qu'il n'aurait changé de métier pour rien au monde… Puis sa « jolie petite infirmière » lui expliqua les soins qu'il avait besoin. Rien de bien compliqué.

**« -Je vous laisse vous rhabiller, monsieur Gibbs doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour vous ramener chez lui. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve dans cette poche.**

**-Merci beaucoup. **Elle allait sortir lorsqu'il lui dit :

**-Et mon offre pour le poste tient toujours ! **Elle éclata de rire.

**-Au revoir , agent Dinozzo ! »**

Alors qu'il tentait de se rhabiller sans se faire mal, Tony entendit la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrir. Son jean encore à moitié enfilé, il se retourna pour découvrir un Gibbs tout sourire qui l'observait.

**« -Joli spectacle ?**

**-Mouais… J'ai pas à me plaindre. **Le jeune homme sourit puis se remit à la « tâche ». Qui aurait cru qu'enfiler un simple jean aurait pu être si compliqué ? Car en plus de sa côte qui lui faisait toujours mal, son épaule ne lui permettait pas beaucoup de mouvements… Il soupira d'agacement. Il sentit alors Jay se rapprochait de lui, puis remonter doucement son pantalon.

**-Oh non, Jay… je… tu vas pas m'habiller non plus, j'ai plus cinq ans ! Et puis, je veux pas être un…fardeau, pour toi. **Jethro l'embrassa délicatement puis lui murmura :

-**Si c'est ça, un fardeau, je veux bien continuer à le porter longtemps !**

**-Ouais mais…**Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

**-Sshhht. On verra ça plus tard. On y va maintenant ? Il faut encore qu'on passe récupérer chez toi récupérer certaines affaires . **

**-C'est d'accord. »**

Son Hippopotame en peluche dans les bras, la jeune laborantine jubilait. Ziva lui avait raconté sa visite à l'hôpital, la matinée.

**« -Autant Tony est un très bon agent, autant il est nul pour garder des secrets !**

**-Tant mieux ! J'en avais marre de réfléchir a des « plans » pour les remettre ensembles ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'un léger petit détail… et tout redeviendra comme avant.**

**-La réintégration de Gibbs ?**

**-Exactement. **

**-Ouais… ça reste un point compliqué.**

**-Mais non, écoute : Pour le moment, Tony ne pourra pas revenir sur le terrain. Mais il va bien falloir qu'il y retourne un jour ! Je ne sais pas vraiment comment Gibbs réagit quand il est en couple… mais je doute qu'il reste chez lui à attendre Tony. Je suis persuadée qu'il ne supportera pas l'idée de savoir Tony en danger sans pouvoir le protéger.**

**-C'est pas bête…**

**-Merci ! **

**-N'empêche que pour l'instant, ni Tony ni Gibbs ne sont là, et ce nouvel agent que Jenny nous a collé commence vraiment à m'agacer avec ses sourires débiles. **

**-Ohoh… est-ce que par hasard, Tony te manquerai ?**

**-Tony ? Nan, tu rigoles. **Abby éclata de rire.

- **Oh si ! Il te manque ! Anthony Dinozzo te manque ! Il faut absolument que je le lui dise.**

**-Abby… **La jeune femme riait de plus belle face au regard désemparé de l'israélienne. **Si tu lui dis ça, je raconte à McGee tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui !**

**-Non ! Ziva si tu fais ça… **Elle tendit la main à Abby qui la serra aussitôt.

**-Marché conclu : Je ne dis rien, tu ne dis rien !**

**-C'est OK ! »**

**Alors ? N'oubliez pas les reviews, hein ?**


	11. promesses

**Disclaimer : la série, les personnages et tout le gratin ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. **

**RatingM : Même si j'espère qu'a ce niveau de l'histoire les gens qui lisent cette fic' ont bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un slash (sinon mes talents d'auteur son à revoir !)**

**Note de l'auteur : Contente que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu (merci pour les reviews **) **. J'espère que celui-là aussi vous satisfera. La mieux pour que je le sache… c'est quand même qu'on me le dise !**

Lorsque l'italien passa la porte de la maison, des milliers d'images lui envahirent l'esprit. Un odeur familière le saisit et il s'arrêta. Un mélange de bois, d'homme, et d'une odeur qu'il n'avait jamais pu identifier. _L'odeur Gibbs… _se dit-il alors que l'ex-marine arrivait près de lui. En cette fin de journée, la pièce baignait dans une lumière orangée. Il ne faisait ni froid, ni vraiment chaud, et Tony poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Tout semblait parfait. Ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt mouvementés, et rentrer dans un endroit connu avec quelques vrais jours de repos en perspective le soulageait. Plus que tout, il pourrait rattraper le temps avec Gibbs. Et lui poser quelques questions… Parce qu'ils le savaient tous les deux, il faudrait bien qu'ils mettent les choses aux clair.

**« -Donne-moi ton sac, je l'emmène là-haut.**

**-Je peux le porter, il me reste un bras valide, tu sais.**

**-Oui, mais le but est que tu te reposes. Jusqu'à que tu ailles mieux, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout. Tu n'as qu'a t'asseoir et demander ce que tu veux. **

**-Tout ce que je veux ? **Un sourire illumina le visage de Gibbs.

**-Absolument tout. **Répondit-il en l'embrassant doucement. Tony abandonna son sac et Gibbs l'emporta jusque dans sa chambre. Puis il descendit jusque dans la cuisine ou il trouva le jeune homme en train de faire du café.

**-Ta cafetière était vide, je me suis dit que…**

**-Tu as bien fait. » **Il le remercia d'un sourire puis se plaça derrière lui, entourant le torse de l'italien avec ses bras. Son menton trouva une place sur ses épaules, et il se demanda si cette place n'avait pas été crée spécialement pour lui, tellement il s'y sentait bien. L'odeur du café emplissait peu à peu la cuisine. Il sentit Dinozzo reculer son visage pour être plus près du sien, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Dans cette osmose parfaite, sans un mot pour gâcher le moment, ils se retrouvaient, tout simplement.

Tony se tenait devant la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. La nuit était tombée et le ciel sans nuage laissait apparaître des milliers d'étoiles. Dinozzo aimait les étoiles. Il aimait la nuit en général. Le calme, les rues totalement vides éclairées seulement par quelques lampadaires… Quand il était enfant, il pouvait rester des heures le front collé à la vitre. Ainsi, il oubliait tout ses problèmes… sa mère malade, son père…et les coups qui allaient avec. Il secoua la tête. _Oublie ça, maintenant tout va bien.. _Il sentit un présence derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas.

**« -Alors, ce bateau, ça avance ?**

**-Mouais… il reste encore beaucoup de travail. **Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule valide et la caresser doucement.

**-Ça va ?**

**-Oui, oui…**

**-Sûr ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.**

**-Rien d'important. Je suis juste un peu… fatigué. C'est tout. **Il se retourna et laissa son regard divaguer sur le torse nu de son amant. En effet, Gibbs tenait son tee-shirt dans ses mains : il était rempli de sueur.

**-Je vois que t'as bien bossé. **

**-Ouais, je vais prendre une douche. **Il resta quelques instants en arrêt, puis demanda à l'italien : **Tu veux venir ? **Celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire puis le suivit.

Lorsque Gibbs ouvrit la porte, il eut l'impression qu'une tornade s'attaquait à lui. Il ne comprit ce qu'il se passait que lorsque il s'aperçut que cette tornade avait deux couettes noires et des mitaines de la même couleur.

**« -Hey, Abbs ! **

**-****Coucou**

Il la fit entrer.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**-Rien, je passais avant d'aller bosser pour voir comment vus alliez.**

**-Tout va bien.**

**-Et Tony ?**

**-Il va mieux, il est un peu fatigué, d'ailleurs il dort, mais il va beaucoup mieux.**

**-Tant mieux. Et toi ?**

**-Moi ça va très bien, pourquoi ?**

**-Ben je sais pas… tout ces changements en quelques semaines.**

**-Des changements, il n'y en a pas tant que ça quand même. Je reviens juste vivre ici, c'est tout.**

**-Menteur !** Un énorme sourire venait d'éclairer le visage de la gothique.

**-Pardon ?**

**-Je sais que tu mens : personne ne l'a jamais remarqué, en tout cas n'en jamais parlé, mais quand tu cache quelque chose, tu as cette petite ride, juste-là **Elle désigna un point sur son arcade, **qui se creuse ! **

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien ?**

**-…**

**-Un indice, ça commence par un « To » et ça finit par un « ny ! » .**

**-Tony ? Qu'est-ce…**

**-Ah ! **Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. **Leroy Jethro Gibbs, **lui dit-elle en employant le ton d'une mère grondant son enfant. **Ne me mentez pas deux fois de suite ! **

**-Très bien…Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? **Elle émit un air étonné. **Je répondrai à toutes tes questions.**

**-Oh, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile ! Alors… Vous vous êtes remis ensembles ?**

**-Oui.**

**-A l'hôpital ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Il sort dans ta chambre ? **

**-Quoi ? Abby !**

**-Ben quoi ? T'as une chambre d'amis, alors… **Il soupira d'exaspération.

**-Oui, il dort dans ma chambre, t'es contente ?**

**-Très !**

**-Abby, si je t'entends parler de ça…**

**-Je ne dirais rien. **« Promis », lui dit-elle en langage des signes.

**-Bien.**

**-Tu es heureux ? **Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, puis lui répondit.

**-Oui… plus que jamais. **

**-Et Tony ?**

**-Je ne peux pas le savoir.**

**-Si , tu peux.**

**-Je pense que oui…**

**-Mais ?**

**-Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose le gène.**

**-Tu sais quoi ?**

**-Peut-être…**

**-Moi aussi j'en ai une petite idée… **Elle regarda sa montre. **Bon, c'est pas tout, mais y'en a qui bossent ici ! Même si le patron bosse pas, faut que je sois à l'heure !**

**-Bonne journée.**

**-A toi aussi, renard argenté ! Bonne journée à toi aussi, Tony ! **Elle fit un signe vers le fond de la pièce. Et une voix connue lui répondit.

**-Travaille bien, Abbs. ** Gibbs se tendit, raccompagna la gothique à la porte puis se rassit, sans un regard vers Tony.

**-Tu écoutes depuis longtemps ?**

**-Le bruit de la porte m'a réveillé.**

**-déso…**

**-Hep ! Pas d'excuses, c'est une marque…**

**-De faiblesse, je le sais Dinozzo. **Le silence emplit la pièce quelques instants, durant lesquels Tony se rapprocha de son amant.

**-Alors, apparemment, t'as des choses à me dire ? **La mâchoire de Gibbs se contracta.

**-Je sais pas, et toi ? **Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il saisit une chaise et s'assit en face de Jethro. **J'ai l'impression d'être en interrogatoire, **ajouta Gibbs, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

**-Tu crois ? C'est que tu caches des choses, alors…**apparemment, ça n'avait pas marché. L'air semblait même se faire plus… pesant.

-**Moi ? Non…**

**-Ah bon ? Alors tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant. Repartir au Mexique, c'est ça ?**

**-Alors c'était ça, hein ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Le truc qui n'allait pas chez toi en ce moment…**

**-Réponds à ma question.**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Oh ! Et tu comptais me dire ça quand ? Pff j'suis bête.** Le ton de Tony était devenu subitement froid.** Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne parle pas. Il fait, et vois après. Peut-être même que j'aurais eu la chance de me réveiller un jour dans un lit vide, et de ne plus jamais te revoir ! **

**-Jamais…**

**-Quoi ? Elles sont belles tes paroles ! Tu sais, c'est drôle quand j'y pense, maintenant…**

**Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais 'intention de me quitter ! Surtout pas de cette manière ! Ça ne t'a portant pas empêché de le faire, la première fois. **

**-Je ne me rappelais de rien ! Comment tu peux mettre ça sur mon dos ? Comment tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute ? Tu crois que je ne m'en veux as assez ? CE N'ETAIT PAS MA FAUTE ! **Gibbs prononçait chaque mot avec lenteur, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

**-Tu as raison… c'était de la mienne…**L'ex-marine releva la tête, surpris. **C'était de ma faute de croire que je te méritais, ma faute de croire… que tu aurais pu m'aimer…**

**-Tony… **Les yeux de Gibbs avaient virés au bleu profond. Il semblait si peiné. **Je t'aimais ! Et… je t'aime.**

**-Alors pourquoi, encore aujourd'hui, tu envisages de repartir ?**

**-Regarde ce que j'ai fait… encore une fois…Je fais du mal à chaque personne que j'aime. Tu as souffert par ma faute… Je ne veux plus te faire endurer des épreuves, à cause de moi.**

**-Tu as tort.**

**-Hein ?**

**-Les seuls moments où je souffre… sont quand je suis loin de toi. **Anthony se pencha et captura les lèvres de son amant, qui lui rendit aussitôt son baiser. Il se redressa à peine, collant son front à celui de Gibbs, et entoura son visage de ses mains. Jethro pris la parole.

**-Promets-moi… promets-moi que je ne te ferais plus de mal. **L'italien esquissa un sourire. Au fond, ce dont Jay avait le plus peur, c'était de lui-même.

**-Tu me jures de rester ?**

**-Pour toujours… **Son sourire s'élargit. **Alors je te le promets. Et puis… si jamais il y a un problème, Ziva s'en chargera personnellement… **Ils sourirent.

**-Je meurs de faim. Un petit déjeuner ?**

**-Je te suis !**

**Alors ? Pitite review, please, please !!! **

**Bisous à tous et à la prochaine!**


	12. happiness is to love

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour une petite histoire.**

**Rating: M, pas de lemon dans cette fic'…**

**Note de l'auteur : hum hum… alors, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais les chapitres écrits ne me convenaient plus, et je préfère vous faire attendre plutôt que de vous décevoir avec un chapitre pourri… non ? (bat des cils pour se faire pardonner !) **

**Bonne lecture à tous, et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Pour une première histoire, je suis très heureuse que les commentaires soient aussi bons ! C'est super agréable…**

Tony émit un lourd grognement alors qu'un son strident l'arrachait peu à peu de son rêve. Il jeta violemment son poing sur le réveil puis se blotti encore plus dans les bras de son amant. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Pas si tôt. Entre une journée de travail où il était bloqué sur son bureau et le torse chaud et les bras ouverts de Jay, le choix était vite fait. Cette stupide cote lui empêchait tout mouvement trop brusque, la seule solution était de s'occuper de la paperasse…

Finalement, ces « vacances » improvisées lui avaient plutôt plues, et il resterait bien une petite semaine de plus à se faire choyer par son homme. Son homme… il aimait dire ça. Il aimait se rappeler que c'était avec lui que l'ex-agent voulait être… Jay, son Jay.

Reboosté par cette simple pensée, il s'éloigna de Gibbs sans bruit pour sortir du lit. Mais deux bras puissants le stoppèrent dans sa démarche.

**« -Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. **Murmura l'Italien.

**-Tu n'as fait aucun bruit, je t'ai à peine senti. **Dinozzo déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'adosser à son oreiller. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux fatigués.

**-Tu devrais te rendormir, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aimerais, moi !**

**-Alors reste ! Reste avec moi… **Il accompagnait ses paroles de légers baisers sur la paume du jeune homme. Tony poussa un long soupir.

**-Si seulement je pouvais… Mais j'ai beaucoup de retard sur mon boulot, et ça va me faire du bien d'y retourner. Et puis, il y aura peut-être une enquête aujourd'hui, et je ne veux pas les laisser tout seuls encore une fois. **

**-Bien… Mais n'oublie pas que ta côte n'est pas encore remise, et que s'il y a un problème tu dois aller voir Ducky.** Tony émit un sourire plein de tendresse.

-**C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul, tu sais.**

**-Je sais. Je veux juste m'assurer… que tout ira bien. Je veux te revoir au plus vite. »**

Le sourire de l'Italien s'élargit et il se leva.

Ziva éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit la mine effarée de son patron.

**« -Allez, Tony. Ce n'est pas si grave ! **

**-Tu dis ça, mais ce n'est pas toi qui dois remplir des tonnes de papiers !**

**-Des tonness ! Rien que ça ! Si tu t'y mets maintenant, tu auras fini…**elle esquissa un sourire **dans trois au quatre jours, maximum ! **Il la foudroya du regard, elle rit de plus belle. Elle se rassit à son bureau et le téléphone sonna au même moment.

**-Dinozzo.**

**-…**Il nota un nom et une adresse.

-D'accord, on arrive tout de suite.

**-McGee, sort la voiture, on y va. Un marin retrouvé mort chez lui, a première vue un suicide…** Son arme à la main, il s'avançait vers la sortie alors que Ziva se posta en face de lui.

-Euh, Ziva, j'ai beau être parti un bon bout de temps, je ne suis quand même pas mort, et par conséquent je ne peux toujours pas passer à travers les corps !

-Je suis au courant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me laisser passer ?

-Un serpent.

-Pardon ?

-Tony, je pense que Ziva veut dire un serment. Dit McGee

-Oui, c'est ça ! Un serment. Articula la jeune femme.

-Oh… et quoi comme genre de serment ?

-Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne courras pas, n'effectueras aucun mouvement brusque… bref, que tu feras attention. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu comptes faire, alors il est hors de question que tu viennes.

**-Pardon ? Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? Je te rappelle qu'ici c'est moi le patron !**

**-Oui, je sais. Mais tu dois suivre les recommandations du médecin.**

**-Je hais les médecins.**

**-Je croyais que c'était les avocats que tu détestais ? **Intervint McGee.

**-La ferme le bleu ! Ecoute, Ziva, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même. Il est hors de question que je reste coincé ici toute la journée. Alors je viens, et si un suspect s'enfuit, eh bien je le suivrai, et si quelqu'un s'en prend à vous, je me débrouillerais pour qu'il se calme. Peu importe les ordres des médecins ! **Ziva se redressa face au haussement de ton de son patron. Bon, elle était peut-être allée trop loin, mais il était hors de question qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Tony. Pas encore une fois. Elle soupira, et commença à se décaler lorsqu'une voix connue la stoppa dans son geste.

**-Agent Dinozzo ! Une minute ! Bien que je ne sois pas en accord avec le… procédé de Ziva, je pense qu'elle a raison. Pour une fois, il va falloir se préserver. Si en revenant, j'entends des rumeurs comme quoi mes ordres n'ont pas été suivis, je retire l'enquête à l'équipe. **Ziva émit un sourire de satisfaction alors que Dinozzo avait la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfait.

**-Mais…**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est ça, ou rien. Suis-je bien claire ?**

**-Tout à fait clair, madame. **

**-Bien. Alors allez-y. »**

Tony était drôlement calme, dans la voiture. Ziva et McGee échangeaient des regards inquiets. Depuis quand est-ce que Dinozzo ne parlait plus ? Qu'est-ce qui l'inquiétait au point qu'il ne puisse plus leur imiter des passages de films cultes, ou bien vanner McGee sur ses goûts musicaux ? Gibbs. Bien sûr. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas. En vérité, Tony s'interrogeait plus sur lui, que sur Gibbs. Lui, et son boulot, sa place dans l'équipe. En revenant sur le terrain, ce matin, il s'était rappelé à quel point il aimait son job, son équipe, et surtout la diriger. Oui, c'était ça, il aimait leur donner des ordres, être celui qui sait ce qu'ils doivent faire, et il n'y avait aucune honte à ça. Seulement il y avait Jay. Dinozzo savait très bien que Gibbs ne tiendrait pas éternellement coincé chez lui. Il lui fallait un boulot, et pas n'importe lequel, son boulot. A moins de trouver une solution, Tony devrait y laisser son nouveau poste. Ce n'était pas si facile que ça, en fait… Il avait commencé à vraiment aimer se faire appeler « boss »…

Peu importe, l'amour, c'était des compromis, non ?

**« -Tu te rends compte ? Elle allait me suspendre l'enquête juste parce que je ne voulais pas promettre à Ziva que je ferais attention !** L'Italien émit un regard accablé à son amant qui mangeait calmement son repas. Il était arrivé une heure auparavant du bureau, et avait trouvé Gibbs dans la cuisine, lui préparant calmement un dîner.

-Je trouve qu'elle a eu raison.

-**Pardon ?** Il éclata de rire. **Je devrais t'enregistrer ! Leroy Jethro Gibbs du même avis que Jenny ! C'est nouveau ça ! **

**-Ah oui ? Aussi nouveau que « Jenny » **(1)** ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Vous me semblez bien… proches !**

**-Jaloux ?** Gibbs fit un sourire amusé.

**-Je le devrais ? **Les lèvres d'Anthony se posèrent sur celles de Jay. **Je prends ça pour un non ! Sérieusement, je suis d'acco… je pense qu'elle n'a pas tort. Tu dois te ménager. Te reposer au maximum.**

**-En parlant de ça…euh… Je me demandais si… tu ne voudrais pas réintégrer l'équipe pendant quelques semaines. **Gibbs allait ouvrir la bouche pour refuser mais Tony reprit la parole. **C'est juste le temps que j'aille mieux ! On est débordé, j'aurais vraiment besoin d'aide…**

**-Je te jure, ce n'est pas pour toute la vie !**

**-Eh bien, tu n'as qu'a demandé à… Jenny ! **Tony le fusilla du regard, Gibbs éclata de rire.

**Ecoute, tu te souviens de la période où on était que deux à aller sur le terrain, que Kate n'était pas encore… entrée dans nos vies ?**

**-Oui, bien sur.**

**-On se débrouillait bien, hein ? Même si les journées étaient un peu longues, on y arrivait. Alors je ne vois pas comment, avec Ziva et McGee réunis, tu n'y arrives sois-disant pas ! **

**-Mais…**

**-Shht… Parlons d'autres choses, tu veux ? Tu as aimé mon repas? **Tony esquissa un sourire.

**-C'était délicieux, j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais bon cuisinier. **Il l'embrassa délicatement. Et alors qu'il se reculait, Jay attrapa son visage pour le recoller au sien. Ils se levèrent pour se rapprocher.

**-Je crois.. Que… hum… la cui…hum…sine… attendra… »**murmura l'italien entre deux baisers.

Tony ferma le dossier qui contenait son rapport et celui de ses collègues. Il y avait des jours, comme celui-ci, où il n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui. Pourquoi ?

Leur enquête avait abouti sur un suicide. Alors, pendant deux jours, ils avaient tout fait pour trouver une autre solution. Au N.C.I.S, les suicides étaient le genre de choses qu'on ne voulait pas entendre. Mais malgré leurs tentatives de trouver d'autres éléments, l'homme s'était bien suicidé. Dans ces moments là, Tony aurait tout donné pour être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu faire changer d'avis toutes ces personnes désespérées. Il s'en voulait presque de ne pas avoir pu être là plus tôt, de ne pas avoir connu cet homme et l'avoir sauvé. Alors que c'était stupide, jamais il ne pourrait aider autant de personnes. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans ces cas là était de laisser couler les choses, et apporter son soutien aux familles, tout au plus. Rien d'autre. Mais il se souvint de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, les années auparavant, quand il ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Il attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro. Après quelques secondes, son interlocuteur décrocha.

**« -Gibbs.**

**-Jay ? C'est moi… J'ai fini mon rapport et je me disais… On peut passer la soirée ensemble ? Chez moi ?**

**-Bien sûr. On s'y retrouve dans une heure ? **

**-Parfait.**

**- Tony… tout va bien ?**

**-Maintenant, oui. »**

Il esquissa un sourire. Il avait quelqu'un avec lui, maintenant.

L'Italien fixait le mur en face de lui, pensivement. Il était assis sur le sol, agenouillé en dessous d'une fenêtre. Il n'entendit même pas Gibbs entrer, le chercher et finir par le rejoindre dans la pièce. Celui-ci avança lentement vers lui, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit, puis posa un délicat baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Mais Dinozzo sursauta, et Gibbs fronça les sourcils.

**« -Eh, mon ange. C'est moi. **Murmura-t-il. Tony soupira puis se retourna, croisant le regard de son amant.

**-Oui.. désolé… Je … je réfléchissais. **

**-Je vois ça, tu ne m'as même pas entendu entrer. Pas très digne d'un bon agent fédéral, tout ça ! **Plaisanta-t-il. Mais étrangement, il n'y eut aucun sourire sur le beau visage du jeune homme. Il s'assit près de lui. **Tony ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **

**-Rien. Je…réfléchissais. **

**-A quoi ? **Demanda doucement Gibbs.

**-Pff…rien de très intéressant. **

**-Pour que ça te mette dans cet état, ça doit l'être. **Jethro détestait voir Tony ainsi. Pas que Dinozzo était toujours le garçon joyeux, plutôt adolescent mais plein de gentillesse qu'il avait l'habitude de montrer. Non. Mais Tony n'était pas non plus du genre à s'affaisser suite à de mauvaises nouvelles, encore moins à le montrer.

-Je me disais juste… que j'aie de la chance… Une chance que d'autres n'ont pas, c'est tout. Et…je me demandais pourquoi.. Pourquoi moi et pas eux... Mais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait de vraies réponses à ça, pas vrai ? L'ex-marine soupira.

-Tu parle du suicide de ce marin ?

-Entre autre.

-Je pense…Je pense que tu as plutôt raison: c'est un genre de hasard, le bonheur. Il y a des personnes qui mériteraient mieux, c'est sûr. Beaucoup mieux… Ajouta-t-il pensivement. Mais, tu ne peux pas faire grand chose contre ce hasard, et, je pense que la meilleur chose à faire est de profiter au maximum… sans jamais oublier que tu le mérites. Lui répondit-il en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. Le silence emplit la pièce quelques instants puis Gibbs s'en lassa. Alors, tu as trouvé quelle couleur tu vas mettre sur tes murs ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tony émit un petit rire, alors qu'il regardait le mur en face de lui, rempli de bandes de couleur différentes, pour avoir fait trop d'essai.

-Hum, j'hésite encore !

-Une pizza t'aiderait à réfléchir ?

-Pepperonis et saucisses avec un oeuf dessus ? Gibbs acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Mes préférées !(2) Je t'adore, Jay !

-Tu m'adores ? C'est tout ? »Dit-il alors qu'il l'enlaçait doucement. Tony émit un large sourire et l'embrassa délicatement. Ils se relevèrent et partirent vers la cuisine.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta journée ? Demanda Tony alors qu'il engloutissait une énorme bouchée de pizza.

-Oh.. j'ai travaillé sur mon bateau, trié quelques vieux cartons… du temps de Shanon et Kelly…

-Tu… ça va ? Gibbs hocha la tête positivement.

-Ouais… ça va. Il fallait bien les ranger, de toute manière.

-Et à part ça, tu as fait quoi ?

-Euh… Gibbs fit mine de réfléchir un instant, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Pas grand chose, en fait.

-A ce rythme là, le bateau va être vite fini. Dit Tony avec amusement.

-Ouais. Jethro était plongé dans ses pensées. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, le sourire de l'Italien grandissait. S'il s'était bien débrouillé, il arriverait peut-être à convaincre l'ex-agent.

-Jay, tu pourrais peut-être, enfin…c'est un moyen comme un autre pour passer le temps de…

-Non. Dinozzo. Hors de question que j'y retourne. Et puis, j'ai parlé avec Jenny, hier, et il me semble que tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul. Tony soupira lourdement avant de tourner son visage vers son amant et de verrouiller son regard dans le sien.

-Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à ne pas vouloir revenir ?

-Il n'y a aucune raison que je revienne, c'est tout.

-Et si je te disais qu'on a…hum… que j'ai encore besoin de toi, pour m'apprendre tous ces petits détails, tu sais. Toutes ces choses qui différencient un agent d'un bon agent.

-Non, Tony, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, si tu as pu diriger l'équipe pendant tout ce temps tout seul, tu aurais besoin de moi, en tant que patron. Tony lui jeta un regard desespéré.

-Tu sais le mieux dans tout ça, Jay ? C'est que moi non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant besoin que tout redevienne comme avant ! »

(1) J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était pas prévu, mais puisque la saison4 passe enfin en France, je pouvais utiliser quelques petits détails… qui m'ont bien fait rire, je l'avoue.

(2) En tout cas, il le dit dans frame up !(3.09)

Voilà, je vous dis à la prochaine, même si je n'ai aucune idée de quand ça sera ! En tout cas, on se rapproche dangereusement de la fin… (rire sournois, parce que y'a que moi qui la connaisse)

Et maintenant, je vous imagine devant votre écran, trépignant d'impatience rien qu'a l'idée de me laisser une review ! Comment ça non ?

Xxx

Bye !


	13. obvious

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, quoique à l'approche de Noël… Comment ça, Non ? J'ai de l'espoir ? Moi ?**

**Rating : M encore, M toujours…**

**Note de l'auteur (en retard) : Enfin ! Je crois que j'ai jamais autant galéré pour écrire un chapitre… en tout cas, il est là, tout beau tout propre, prêt pour fêter Noël ! **

Il s'amusait avec l'objet depuis dix minutes déjà. Il le tournait, le retournait, le faisait valser de main en main alors qu'il sombrait de plus en plus dans ses pensées : Les paroles de Tony avaient chamboulé toutes les certitudes qu'il avait bâties ces derniers mois. Il soupira. C'était un don qu'avait Tony : bouleverser tout sur son passage. Depuis des mois, il se répétait qu'il en avait fini avec toutes ces bêtises, fini de travailler sans jamais prendre de vacances, fini de servir un pays pas foutu de faire un minimum de choses correctes… Il avait payé sa dette envers la société depuis bien longtemps, il ne devait plus rien à personne. Et puis, laisser l'équipe aux mains de Tony lui semblait être le choix le plus responsable de toute sa vie ! Pourtant, une partie de lui, malgré la conviction qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette agence, persistait à lui dire qu'il avait commis une erreur. Peut-être… Peut-être avait-il juste envie de continuer. La retraite… Ce n'était pas vraiment son but, sauf si cette retraite était faite en compagnie de Tony ! Il secoua la tête. Passer sa retraite avec Tony ? Il pouvait attendre encore des années. Trop d'années…

Il fixa, un instant de plus, la gourmette en argent qu'il avait offerte à l'Italien. Ses doigts glissèrent le long des fines inscriptions et il sourit peu à peu. Le dit jeune homme était parti de la cuisine depuis quelques minutes, après l'avoir rangé sans un mot. Vu son regard noir et l'air agacé qu'il lançait, Jethro avait préféré ne rien dire. De toute manière, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, non plus. Il soupira une seconde fois. Peu importe, le but de cette soirée était de remonter le moral de Tony, pas d'aggraver la situation. Il se leva, se dirigea vers le frigo, attrapa un pot de glace et, la gourmette toujours dans la main, se dirigea vers la pièce où il était sûr de trouver son amant.

Ziva étouffa un bâillement discret alors qu'elle laissa ses yeux glisser vers les clients du restaurant. Elle s'était fait inviter par cet homme plutôt mignon, dans ce restaurant plus que chère, mais avait découvert comme presque à chaque fois qu'elle discutait avec un homme, qu'il était dénoué de tout intérêt. Bon… c'était peut-être elle, le véritable problème. Les centres d'intérêts des gens semblaient être à mille lieux des siens. Son travail, l'action, voilà ce qui la passionnait. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme, qui n'avait cessé de parler d'entreprises, de bénéfices et autres toutes la soirée. Elle observait donc, pour passer le temps, les autres clients qui eux, pour la plupart, semblaient vraiment s'amuser. Un homme, en particulier, attira son attention. Ce n'était pas la personne en elle-même qui l'avait troublée, mais plutôt la langue qu'elle parlait : Cet homme parlait italien. C'était stupide, certes, mais ses pensées avaient automatiquement viré vers un autre italien. Un italien qui, sur certains points, était sensiblement comme elle. Un italien qui la faisait rire. Un homme avec qui elle pouvait parler d'armes et d'action, sans se sentir stupide. Un des seuls hommes qui la voyait vraiment, derrière l'apparence de « guerrière » qu'elle donnait. Un ami, qui avait toujours été là pour elle… Un ami ? Son ventre se noua, et elle reporta son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Evitant ainsi ces pensées plutôt…dérangeantes.

Pour une fois, il se dit que frapper à la porte serait le minimum de choses à faire, s'il voulait calmer Tony. Un grognement à peine audible lui répondit, il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

**« -Je peux… ??**

**-Bien sûr. **Répondit Dinozzo, mais d'une voix sans chaleur. Gibbs s'avança, et se plaça juste derrière Tony, comme il faisait quand… quand il travaillait au NCIS. Juste derrière lui… Son souffle posé sur sa nuque, son regard brûlant sur son dos. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il souffla, la gourmette toujours dans la main.

**-Tony ? **

**-Quoi ? **Répondit sèchement le jeune homme. Jay se crispa.

**-Regarde-moi. **

**-****Pff****… Non.**

**-Tony…s'il te plaît, regarde-moi !**

**-A quoi bon…**murmura l'italien. _J'ai beau te regarder, à chaque fois te croire… c'est toujours la même chose. Jamais je ne réussirais à te comprendre, à lire derrière tes yeux glacés…_

**-Je t'en supplie, Tony… regarde-moi. **Demanda Jay d'une faible voix. _J'aimerais te le dire tout haut, tout ce qui hante mes pensées. J'aimerais te montrer à quel point il fait froid et noir en moi, et à quel point tu m'apportes la chaleur dont j'ai besoin. J'aimerais te montrer quand j'ai mal, j'aimerai te montrer quand j'ai peur… J'aimerai t'avouer franchement que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Mais je ne peux pas. Regarde, je t'en prie, et lis dans mes yeux tous ces mots qui refusent de sortir de mon corps…_ Quelques secondes de silence absolu, puis Tony se retourna enfin, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de son amant. Comme s'ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Comme si… c'était évident…

Et ses yeux bleus chavirèrent face au regard émeraude intense que lui lançait Dinozzo, et de toutes ses forces, il pria pour que le jeune homme comprenne, pour qu'il sache, que lui-même ne savait pas plus…Quoi faire ? Quoi dire ? Reprendre son poste ? L'abandonner complètement ?… Pour qu'il lui laisse un peu de temps, même s'il savait en avoir déjà abusé. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Tony était sûr que ce que Jay venait de lui faire comprendre était tout sauf un mensonge…

**-Une semaine. **

**- ?**

**-Donne-moi ta réponse dans une semaine…**Gibbs fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis hocha la tête.

**-C'est d'accord. Une semaine, et j'aurais pris ma décision. **Tony émit un sourire satisfait puis embrassa doucement Jay. Alors qu'il approfondissait son baiser, il sentit Jay remonter doucement sa manche, et frissonna au contact de quelque chose de froid sur son poignet. Ils se séparèrent et l'Italien regarda vers sa main, où Gibbs avait fini d'attacher la gourmette.

**-Je me disais qu'il serait peut-être tant que tu la portes. Non ?**

**-Je ne l'avais pas oubliée. Je voulais juste être sûr que c'était… vrai..**

**-Je sais. Tu peux me faire confiance, maintenant. **Tony savait qu'il pouvait croire en Jay.

-Le message, tu t'en souvenais ? Je veux dire, avant de l'avoir revu, il y a quelques temps, tu n'arrivais pas à te le remémorer !

-Si, bien sûr. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu l'oublier ! C'était… tellement vrai.. Murmura Gibbs, l'air sérieux. Tony laissa ses doigts glisser le long des inscriptions : Devant, il y avait gravé _Anthony D_., et sur la face cachée, celle collé à son poignet, Gibbs avait inscrit : _Tu es mon évidence... et le signe de l'infini. _Et Tony le comprenait parfaitement. Ce qu'il éprouvait quand il était avec Jay était fort, ça le prenait au plus profond de lui-même. Il se sentait tellement vivant en sa présence.. Si vivant que tout seul, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une coquille vide. Etre avec lui était naturel, aussi vital et habituel que rire, et parler. Comme si, en fait, il n'était né que pour le retrouver. Et l'aimer semblait être… si évident…

-Je sais…

Et il n'avait aucune envie d'en dire plus, les mots étant presque de trop dans la pièce; alors, il captura les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser des plus brûlant. Sa main glissa sur la hanche de Jay alors que celui-ci entourait son cou avec ses bras. Tony gémit alors qu'il fut plaqué contre une table, pas très grande, mais massive, qui lui servait de poste de travail. Le souffle court et les pommettes empourprées, il verrouilla son regard dans les pupilles bleues de son amant et y lut le même désir. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Gibbs se rapprocha, et il poussa toutes les photos placées sur la table. Elle tombèrent sur le sol sans que cela ne gène aucun des deux hommes, trop occupés à s'embrasser. Le seul bruit qui émanait de la pièce était celui de leur souffle ardent et rapide…

Gibbs déboutonna le jean de Tony et le souleva par la taille, l'asseyant ainsi sur la table en bois. Le jeune homme s'y allongea complètement et ferma les yeux.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit en un « ding » habituel, et Tony en sortit, deux cafés à la main.

« -Eh ! Roi des elfes, éteint ton jeu. McGee sursauta, émit un sourire confus puis ferma la page qu'il avait auparavant ouverte.

-Shalom, Tony. Dit Ziva. L'homme lui sourit amicalement puis posa un café sur le bureau de Tim.

-Oh.. C'est… merci Tony.. euh patron… je ne m'atten…

-Ce n'est pas pour toi, McGee. Le coupa Dinozzo alors qu'il partait vers les escaliers.

-Mais, c'est pour qui ? Pour seule réponse, Tony désigna les portes de l'ascenseur qui allaient s'ouvrir.

-Tu vas voir la directrice ? Demanda Ziva.

-J'arrive dans deux minutes, Ziva. Tu survivras sans moi ? » Lui demandât-il le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Ziva grogna puis reporta son attention sur les portes qui s'ouvraient. Elle sourit en apercevant le « visiteur » qui en sortait.

Tony frappa trois fois et entra sans attendre une réponse. Il trouva le directeur Sheppard assise à son bureau, signant quelques papiers, l'air distraite.

**« -Agent Dinozzo. **Salua-t-elle.

**-Directeur. **Il lui sourit doucement.

**-Alors, que me vaut cette visite ? **Elle verrouilla son regard dans le sien, mais il n'était ni dur, ni distant, elle attendait juste une réponse. Tony, quant à lui, ne lui répondait pas. Il se contentait de fixer ses pieds, bougeant tantôt, cherchant toujours ses mots.

**Bien… je suppose que votre gêne est du à l'entrée de Gibbs dans l'agence. **Il lui lança un regard surpris, et elle lut dans ses pupilles vertes le « mais comment savez-vous qu'il est là ? » Qui lui brûlait la langue. **Je suis la Directrice, Dinozzo. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette agence. **

**-C'est vrai… **

**-Alors, vous voulez en parler ? **Pour toute réponse, il saisit le siège devant le bureau et s'y installa. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri. Ces derniers mois, elle avait appris à mieux connaître Dinozzo. Elle avait découvert un homme très sérieux, malgré son attitude adolescente, un très bon agent, et un ami. Tony avait été plus présent que jamais, après le départ de son patron. Il avait relevé son équipe, qui était pourtant prête à s'affaisser, et finalement ils avaient fini par s'y faire. Lui et Jen avaient depuis souvent parlé, de choses et d'autres, d'eux-mêmes, de Gibbs… Et elle aimait cette complicité nouvelle.

**-J'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'il revienne. **Elle fut sorti de ses pensées et reçut la nouvelle sans grande surprise. Tony vivait très bien sans Gibbs. Tony était un très bon patron. Mais il avait encore besoin de Gibbs, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Un seul doute persistait en elle.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Je veux dire, laisser l'agent Gibbs revenir veut dire laisser votre poste de patron et redevenir agent sous ses ordres.

**-Je sais… j'y ai pensé et… je pense que mon tour viendra, enfin, reviendra. **

**-Dinozzo, sachez que vous ne devez en rien vous sacrifier, Gibbs était peut-être un très bon agent…**

**-Le meilleur. **

**-Oui… mais l'agence a très bien vécu sans lui. Etes-vous certain de ce que vous dîtes ?**

**-Absolument.**

**-Bien. **Accepta-t-elle, un peu gênée. **Je lui parlerai, dans ce cas. **

**- Merci. Et… il y a juste une petite chose que j'aimerais vous préciser, **ajouta-t-il en se relevant. **Gibbs n'est pas tout à fait… décidé !**

-Excusez-moi ? Agent Dinozzo, si j'ai bien compris, vous désirez que j'aille voir Jethro, que je lui parte et que je le convainque de revenir ?

**-En fait… oui. Madame. **

**-Quoi ? Il n'est quand même pas si indispensable pour qu'on en vienne à le supplier de revenir ! **Le regard de Tony s'assombrit alors qu'il verrouilla ses pupilles vertes dans celle de la directrice.

**-Il l'est… » **Il soupira.

Jen était appuyée contre les barrières métalliques, elle observait son très ancien amant discuter avec Tony. Souriant, détendu, même presque chaleureux. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu se comporter ainsi avec le jeune homme. Jamais durant le travail il ne se montrait aussi agréable… elle se dit un instant qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas travailler, il serait plus facile à vivre, beaucoup plus facile ! Mais au fond elle savait très bien qu'elle ne souhaitait que son retour. Elle soupira. Gibbs sans son travail n'était pas Gibbs. C'était un homme d'action, d'instinct… certainement le meilleur dans sa catégorie. Ne pas tout faire pour qu'il revienne aurais été du pur gâchis… Et elle détestait le gâchis.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'ex-agent, sentant le regard de la jeune femme sur lui, avait décidé de tourner la tête pour la regarder en face. Elle lui sourit légèrement, il murmura quelque chose à Dinozzo avant de monter la voir.

**« -Jethro.**

**-Jen. **

**-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te déciderais à venir me voir ! Depuis ton retour, c'est à peine si je t'ai salué !**

-Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? Dit-il avec un sourire plutôt moqueur, bien que toujours aussi charmant. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question, et préféra rire légèrement.

Après un instant où ils se dévisagèrent, elle reprit la parole, l'air légèrement plus tendue.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle…

-Tu penses ?

-Suis-moi. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

-De quoi veux-tu m parler de si personnel pour que l'on soit obligé de se fermer ici, Directeur ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Possible…

-Alors ne perdons pas de temps, Jethro.

-Tu veux que je revienne ?

-Tu veux revenir ?

-Je… Je ne pense pas être indispensable.

-C'est vrai. Comme tu le vois, l'agence a très bien vécu sans toi. Il était hors de question qu'elle le supplie, qu'elle s'abaisse à lui demander sans arrêt de revenir pour qu'il refuse finalement. Elle ferait tout pour le convaincre, oui, mais pas en lu disant qu'il était indispensable.

-Et l'équipe a un nouveau patron, qui par ailleurs me semble plutôt doué.

-Tout à fait.

-Alors pourquoi je reviendrais ? Elle se demanda si cette question lui était vraiment adressée.

-Parce que tu as besoin de ce travail. Parce que tu es fait pour ça. Et que quand on aime autant un boulot, quand on a cette capacité à résoudre des enquêtes… Il la coupa.

-Tony aussi sait résoudre des enquêtes.

- Oui. Et il sait très bien diriger une équipe. Sur certains points, il est même meilleur que toi : Il est plus près des autres, je pense.

-Mais ?

**-Mais tu es leur patron. Jethro…**Elle souffla. **Le mois qui a suivi ton départ, Tony n'a pas accepté de prendre ton bureau. Il disait que tu allais revenir. Que tout aller rentrer dans l'ordre, que tu avais juste besoin… d'un peu de repos... Il était déterminé à t'attendre.** Gibbs se crispa.** Il me fait beaucoup penser à toi, Jethro. **

**-Tu crois ?**

**- Vous avez une détermination en béton. Et… Vous avez tous les deux cette stupide manie de ne jamais montrer vos faiblesses. De ne jamais parler sincèrement de vous, et de ce qui vous fait du mal.**

**-C'est une manière comme une autre de se protéger.**

**-Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que c'est un jeu dangereux. Si la vérité éclate…**

**-Je sais ce qu'il peut se passer ! **En effet, il était le mieux placé pour savoir.

**-Tony, s'il continue de faire comme il fait toujours, va subir la même chose que toi. Quand quelqu'un apprendra la vérité, il ne restera pas.**

**-Il me semble aller bien. **Faux.

-** Ces derniers mois, il a soutenu l'équipe du mieux qu'il pouvait, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant s'investir qu'après ton départ, il m'a aidé… Mais malgré tout ce qu'il fait pour le cacher, je suis persuadée qu'il est celui qui a le plus été touché. **Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. **Et… il est hors de question qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à toi. Je ne veux pas d'une autre…retraite anticipée. ** Jethro ne répondit rien. Jen venait de lui ouvrir un peu les yeux. Il se détestait à présent de ne pas avoir plus pensé à l'Italien, ce tout ce dont il avait du faire face. Bien sûr, en tant qu'amant, il connaissait Tony beaucoup mieux que ce que croyait Jen. Mais… il restait tellement de choses à dire…

-**C'est… C'est d'accord. **Elle releva la tête, surprise. **J'accepte de rependre mon poste. **

Elle sourit, plutôt fière d'elle. Avec l'âge, Gibbs avait du se ramollir un peu : Le convaincre lui semblait plus facile à présent !

Bon… ben Joyeux Noël à tous, bonnes fêtes, reviews, bonne année, reviews, amusez-vous bien, reviews..


	14. the end

**Disclaimer : NCIS, les personnages et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent pas…[**soupir

**Note de l'auteur : Enfin… on y arrive ! La fin est là, en fait ce n'est qu'un petit épilogue, je pense que tout a été dit auparavant. Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos conseils et commentaires, pour une première fic', je dois avouer que je suis plutôt surprise, et fière ! Alors, je vous souhaite un bon moment de lecture pour ce chapitre (très court). Oh, et j'oubliais : Bonne année à tous (c'est jamais trop tard)**

**Rating :là on est au K, pas plus !**

Il y avait des moments où Ziva ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur « romantique ». Des moments où elle persistait à trouver que toutes ces filles dont le rêve était de rencontrer l'âme sœur étaient stupides, et bien naïves… Et ces moments là se situaient généralement à la fin d'enquêtes qui concernaient ce que l'on appelait des « crimes passionnels »… Dans ces moments là, l'agent David maudissait tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui avaient le cœur tellement brisé qu'ils en arrivaient au meurtre. Dans ces moments là, elle se demandait si ce que l'on appelait couramment amour existait vraiment, si ce n'était pas qu'un horrible mensonge, et si, dans le cas où c'en était un, les gens ne vivaient pas mieux sans.

Et puis il y avait des moments où Ziva était bien heureuse que Gibbs et Tony aient choisi de ne pas montrer leur relation dans le travail. Pas parce que ça la gênait, en aucun cas deux hommes ensembles lui causaient un problème ; pas non plus parce qu'elle estimait qu'une relation dans un boulot aussi dangereux n'était pas la meilleure des choses, non… Simplement parce qu'ensembles, Gibbs et Tony étaient la preuve vivante que : oui, l'amour existait. Parce que réunis, ils étaient heureux, qu'ils le seraient pour toujours, et que plus rien ne pourrait changer cela. C'était…une évidence. Une certitude, celle d'avoir enfin trouver « son autre »… dont elle ne semblait pas pouvoir profiter. Elle remerciait mentalement Dieu de ne pas avoir à constamment soutenir leurs sourires affectueux, leurs regards passionnés, leurs gestes plein de tendresse… Ça rendait ses retours dans son appartement désespérément vide un peu moins lourds, ça lui permettait d'oublier…qu'elle était seule.

Et puis, ça l'arrangeait que leur relation soit cachée, parce qu'elle le savait. Parce que les jours où, justement, elle doutait de l'amour, elle les observait durant une journée de travail. Après des mois de ce secret partagé, elle savait si leurs phrases avaient un double-sens, ou non. Parce que derrière leurs beaux masques en fer forgé, elle avait su distinguer les petits gestes dissimulés.

Derrière les :

**« Bon travail, Tony »**

**« Voilà ton café, boss »**

**« -Ziva, McGee, vous me retracez la vie de ce sergent depuis le jour de sa naissance jusqu'à celui où on l'a retrouvé mort ! Dinozzo, avec moi !**

**-Où on va, patron ? **Une esquisse de sourire pour réponse.

Ou bien des détails presque insignifiants…

**« -Ziva ! Pourquoi Dinozzo n'est pas encore arrivé ? Il a appelé ?**

**-Non. Il est peut-être malade, Gibbs.**

**-Impossible… »**

**«-Gibbs n'est pas de très bonne humeur, ce matin… **

**-Comment tu le sais, Tony, il n'est même pas encore arrivé ?**

**-Je le sais, McGee, c'est tout ! »**

Les arrivées au même moment, une seule voiture au lieu de deux garées dans le parking, des arrêts dans l'ascenseur de plus en plus longs…

De simples choses, certes, mais qui ne trompaient plus…

Et après avoir passé une journée à remarquer ces petites choses, Ziva rentrait chez elle le cœur un peu plus léger. Il lui arrivait même d'espérer…qu'un jour ça serait son tour.

**Voilà… un dernier petit commentaire ?**

**Bisous à tous ! Bye !**

_NCISLacrymosa…_


End file.
